Avengers of Panem
by Raptor2216
Summary: One night, in District 13, Katniss has a visitor. What he shows her will change her life, and the world, forever. With the war heating up, the Vision returns, and the Avengers are about to rise again under the banner of the Mockingjay. Will Katniss be able to fulfill her duties and lead the new Avengers? And along the way, will she discover who she is, and who she was meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody. Raptor2216 here. For those of you who know me, I've been focused pretty much solely on my one of my other fanfictions, Jurassic Avengers. It's been the only fanfiction I've worked on for months. Well, the wait is over. I'm finally starting another fanfiction:** _ **Avengers of Panem**_ **.**

 **I actually have two new fanfictions in the works. The other is a Dolphin Tale fanfic, but, since I had a request for this story, and that has so far been the only one I have received, I will be starting this one first. The Dolphin Tale fanfic, for those who are interested, should be up before January 4, hopefully.**

 **As the title suggests, this will be an Avengers-Hunger Games crossover. It will involve Katniss becoming an Avenger, and leading the new generation of Avengers. All the Avengers will be people taking on the mantle of old heroes. There will be one totally new hero, but he won't be a permanent member.**

 **I hope you guys will give me your suggestions. As of now, my plan is for this story to be 30 chapters long, with an epilogue that will basically be a re-written Mockingjay epilogue. Also, some things that happened in the book won't happen here.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the story.**

 **P.S.- I may do some chapters in third person, but I'll try to do most of them in first-person from Katniss' point of view. I'll try to write it in the present tense like the books, but I may occasionally lapse into the past tense, as that's how I'm used to writing fanfiction. Also, this story begins after the District 8 scene, but well before the Victor rescue.**

Chapter 1- A Meeting of the Times

I slightly shift my position in my bunk as my dreams shift. I've been sleeping better than I have in a while. No nightmares have plagued me for the past two nights.

Suddenly, I snap awake and shot up into a sitting position. All of a sudden, an image had cut into my dreams. It was an image of white five-pointed star, set on a blue blackground.

I've dreamed about this image before. The first time was the night after my father died. The second time was the first night after I first went hunting on my own. Two nights after I first met Gale in the woods, I dreamed about the star for the third time. The fourth time was that first night after I got Ladie for Prim. The fifth time was my first time sleeping in the Capitol, before my first Games. The sixth game was the night after they announced the Quarter Quell. I dreamed about it again the night before the Quarter Quell. Then, the night after I arrived in 13 was the eighth time. Then, tonight was the ninth.

I sit there for a few moments, puzzling over it. Even after all these years, and all the thinking I've put into the matter, I've still been unable to figure it out. I've brought it up with my mother before, and she admitted she's had dreams about the same star before, but has no better idea than me as to what it is and what it means.

I sit there for a few more moments, puzzling over the star. Suddenly, I get the strange feeling that I am being watched.

I turn my head. Standing at the foot of my mother and Prim's bed is a man I have never seen before.

For several moments, we stand there, examining each other. He looks like he could be in his 70s or 80s. His hair is gray. His eyes are a deep blue, and have a slight twinkle in them, though I can't tell from what. He's also not wearing the traditional military outfit of 13. He's wearing simple blue jeans, and a black t-shirt, although it's mostly hidden under a black overcoat. He looks like he's lived a healthy lifestyle. But, behind all this, there's something about him that suggests an aura of wisdom.

We stare at each other for several moments. Then, right as I open my mouth to speak, the man finally opens his mouth and speaks, in a softer voice so as not to wake my mother and Prim. "Katniss Everdeen. So, I finally I get to meet the famous Mockingjay."

I roll my eyes. I've had people come into my compartment just to meet me. But what he says next catches me off guard.

He looks me over once, then says, "Hmm. You don't disappoint. You definitely live up to your ancestry."

I'm confused when he says this. What on Earth does he mean by that?

"Umm, what do you mean?" I ask. "You'll find out soon enough," he replies.

I pause for a few moments, then ask, "Excuse me, but who are you?" He stares at me for a second before replying in a casual manner, "Oh, just another citizen of 13."

I instantly disbelieve him. There's just something about him that tells me that he is far more than just an ordinary man. Plus, nobody, least of all anyone from 13, has said the kinds of things he's said to me before.

He looks at me for another few moments, then says, "I would like you to come with me. There's is something that I need to show you."

I roll my eyes again. Every time somebody has come to say that to me, it's generally been something I didn't end up liking, or thought was not very interesting or worthwhile. The only exception was when Beetee showed me my new bow.

"Really? Well, if it really is important, I'm sure it can wait until morning. Now, I would like to get back to sleep," I say bluntly before lying down.

I've only just closed my eyes when I hear a slight rustle. Then the man says, "Are you sure about that?"

I sit up a little, just enough to prop myself up with my elbow, and turn towards him, ready to hurl some insult or irritated remark at him. But, as I open my mouth, I see a picture in his right hand I hadn't noticed before.

Then, I'm sitting upright. The picture is of a white five-pointed star on a blue background. The same as the one from my dreams.

Before I can do anything, the man slips the photo back into his pocket. "I see. Well, in that case, I guess I will leave and come back later."

He turns around but I say, "Wait. Th-that picture. Where did you get it?"

The man stops. For a moment, he's quiet, then he says, without facing me, "Ahh. So you do recognize this photo." He turns around to look at me. On his face is a sly grin. "Excellent," he says.

"Wh-what is it?" I ask him. "The answer is part of what I want to show you. Do you want to come see it now?" he says.

"Y-yes. Give me a minute to change," I tell him. "Okay. I'll wait outside for you," he responds.

The man steps outside the compartment as I change into my 13 military outfit. As soon as I finish changing, I hurry out of the compartment.

The man leads me to an elevator. When we get in, he presses the button to take us to the bottom most floor of 13.

It takes several minutes to reach the bottom. By that point, I'm starting to get impatient again.

Once we exit the elevator, he leads me through a network of corridors until we arrive in one that is long and completely deserted. About halfway down the corridor, he suddenly turns to face a totally blank section of wall. He presses a spot on the wall that I now see is slightly discolored. It sinks in, revealing itself to be a button. A slot opens, and a keyboard pops out. The man types in a password, there's a small beep, the keyboard slides back in, and a section of wall right next to the spot where the keyboard popped out. Behind the opening, I can see a set of stairs leading down.

"There's more levels?" I ask. "Only a few. They're home to special research labs. Only a few people in 13 besides the scientists know about the labs. This is where I work."

He leads me down the stairs. The door closes behind us.

As we head down the stairs, he tells me about the labs. "Each floor is dedicated to research on a specific field. The first floor is dedicated to research on developing improved weapons systems and military technology. The second floor is dedicated to research on agriculture and food development. The third floor is dedicated to research on the earth itself, including natural resources and how best to utilize them. it also deals with developing alternate energy sources. The fourth floor is dedicated to research on improving electronics and medicine. And the fifth floor is dedicated to research on history and the earth's past. The scientists there are mainly archaeologists. The fifth floor is where we are headed."

I look at him. I knew there was something different about him, but now I'm getting the feeling that there's far more to him than I originally thought.

"Who exactly are you?" I ask him.

He's quiet for a while. It's not until we've reached the third floor that he speaks. "I am a historian. I'm also a military strategist. In exchange for my occasional advice, President Coin leaves me alone to conduct my research. It's the main subject of my research that I'm taking you to see."

We soon reach the fifth floor. As we walk through the labs, the scientists look up from their artifacts and writings to look at us. They give almost a salute to us. It's clear also from the way they're looking at us, or more the man, that he is a well-respected person among these researchers. It makes me wonder even more who this guy is.

He leads me into the corridor that leads to the scientists' living quarters. But, instead of taking me into those living quarters, he leads me into another corridor that branches off from the main one.

This new corridor is very long, and has no doors or other corridors leading off from it. The only thing in the corridor besides the hanging lights are the large double doors at the end.

Just before we reach the doors, he stops, and so do I. Then, he speaks for the first time in a while.

"Beyond these doors are the results of years of research. Not only that, but a treasury that happens to contain some of your family history."

I'm confused by this, but, before I can say anything, he turns and opens the doors.

He leads into the room, which is pitch black. He then shuts the doors, effectively cutting off all light.

"Wh-" I start to say, but, before I can say anything beyond that, he flips on the lights.

I'm stunned by what the light reveals. Scattered throughout the room are glass cases, holding an incredible array of objects. One not far from me holds a magnificent bow with a matching quiver. Another close one holds a jumpsuit that is red in color with black webbing. Also in the case are gloves and a mask of similar design, with large white eye patches on the mask.

Along the wall is a case with three suits of what I can only describe as armor. The first is a large, bulky grey on, the other two are sleek, red and gold ones that look much more dangerous. Hanging from the ceiling is a metal pack with wings sprouting out of it. Right next to me is a black suit, with matching mask that has two small bumps on the top and white patches right where the eyes would be exactly the same size as eyes. The fingers of the suit end in what look like claws, and next to the suit are knives made of a metal that looks like steel, but at the same time doesn't.

Amidst these and all the other objects in the room, the case standing right in the center of the room makes me catch my breath. It holds a circular shield. In the center of the room is the star from my dreams, set within a blue circle. The rest of the shield is painted in red and white rings.

I can hardly take in everything I'm seeing. I turn to look at the man. He too is looking at the artifacts, with a look on his face akin to reverence.

"Wh-wh-what is this?" I ask.

"Katniss, this is the legacy of some of the greatest people to have ever lived," he says. He then spreads his arms out and says, "Katniss Everdeen, behold the relics, of the Avengers."

 **CLIIIIIIFFFFFHANGEEERRRRR! (Sorry about that, but I decided to have fun with it)**

 **I am sorry for that cliffhanger, but I thought this would be a good place to stop. I hope this chapter was alright.**

 **Please give me your reviews of this chapter and what you thought of it. I hope you're as excited as I am for the rest of the story. Also, give me your guesses as to which characters will become which heroes.**

 **Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season, and hope you are all eager for my next updates.**

 **Happy New Year to all!**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	2. Chapter 2- Katniss' History Lesson

**Hello, everybody. I am back with Chapter 2. It's been a while, but I'm glad to have this up.**

 **First off, I wanted to address something. I received a review saying that Chapter 1 has already been done elsewhere. I would like to acknowledge that. I got the basic idea for Chapter 1's plot from Chapter 1 of a story called** _ **A Man Like No Other**_ **by Marcus L. Lazarus. I want to acknowledge that the credit goes to him, and I tried to add in as much of my own stuff as I could to make it different. But, rest assured that the rest of the story should be much different from** _ **A Man Like No Other**_ **.**

 **I have nothing else to say at the moment. So let's just get started with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2- Katniss' History Lesson**

I stare at the old man, and then back at the collection of items I see before me. "Wh-what do you mean? The Avengers? Who are they?"

He steps forward. "Two centuries ago, where Panem is now, there was a great nation known as America. In America, there was an agency called SHIELD, tasked with the protection of the American homeland, along with other things."

"At some point, the leaders of SHIELD came up with an idea. The idea was to bring together a group of extraordinary people to fight the battles that they never could. That idea was known as the Avengers Initiative.

"Some years later, the idea came to fruition. When a member of a powerful race from another world threatened Earth with invasion by the powerful alien race he commanded, Earth's greatest heroes came together and saved Earth.

"In the following years, the Avengers fought many more battles, as a team or on their own. They saved Earth from terrorists, aliens, demons intent on destroying Earth, sentient robots aiming to wipe out humanity, and many other villains with various intents. Their greatest victory was over Thanos, an alien war-lord bent on wiping out every single living organism in the universe.

"After many years, lasting peace came. The Avengers settled down and began to raise families.

"But, the peace soon began to deteriorate. The great natural disasters we know devastated our world were beginning. Resources were rapidly depleting. War was becoming more common.

"Exactly 178 years ago, the fate of the world was sealed. By that point, many countries had been devastated by floods, droughts, and earthquakes. The seas were rising, and had already swallowed much land. Resources were now terribly depleted.

"178 years ago, a great nation named Russia invaded several neighboring nations, pursuing valuable resources, particularly farmland and oil sources. When American allies were invaded, America became involved.

"But, very quickly, it transformed from a war about alliances to a war about resources and survival. Humanity was becoming desperate. All nations knew they had to gain control of more resources or fall apart and die. Nations that were once allies turned on each other. No country on Earth could afford to not be involved.

"Before this time, there were two great wars involving countries across the world that were called the Two World Wars. But even they were limited to certain lands, and many countries did not fight.

"These two World Wars were nothing compared to the apocalyptic war. Every country on Earth was fighting. The fighting raged across every continent. Weapons that had been banned were used in great numbers, and nuclear weapons were used in several instances.

"By the end of the first year of the war, 19 countries had been destroyed. By the end of the second year, that number had increased to 37. By the end of the third year, over 100 countries had been destroyed, and two continents were now virtually uninhabited, and a third nearing that point.

"By the end of the first half of the fourth year, only 7 countries still existed. 4 of those were destroyed within the next 2 months. By the end of the fourth year, the three remaining countries had disintegrated, and what was left of humanity was reduced to a nomadic lifestyle. It took over 30 years for the primitive Panem to form.

"Now, you are probably wondering that this has to do with the Avengers. Well, I will tell you.

"When the war began, the Avengers were yet alive. But they were not as strong as they once were. When the war began, despite their age, the Avengers reunited and began trying to help end the war.

"When the war started to evolve into an all-out worldwide war, the Avengers realized the danger of what was happening. They drew together any other heroes they could, and went to work trying to stop the war.

"But, humanity was desperate. This had become a fight for survival. People who had once loved the Avengers now saw them as an obstacle to their survival.

"The Avengers had some success, and were able to save many people from the fate of their countries. But, they paid dearly for this.

"By the end of the second year of the war, 3 of the Avengers had fallen. By the end of the third year, over half of the team was dead. And, within 2 months of the start of the fourth year, the Avengers were extinct.

"Those of their children and grandchildren who were still alive were hurt badly by the loss of their loved ones. But, they were determined to preserve their legacy. They gathered what they could of the Avengers', and eventually entrusted it all to my family.

"Over time, the descendants of the Avengers slowly forgot their ancestry. Though there are a number of their descendants alive today, none of them, save a few, know who they are descended from, and all who do know, save one, live here in 13. Including me."

"Wait! Wait! Hold up. How do you know so much about the Avengers? Why did you say 'including me'? And why would your family be entrusted with all this?" I ask in confusion.

He smiles. "The answer to all those questions is the same. Why? Well, my full name is Robert Steven Stark. My great-great-great-great-grandfather was Tony Stark, the Iron Man, and one of the first Avengers."

I stare at him, unable to speak. So, he continues. "My family has kept the knowledge of our ancestry. We have preserved the memory of the Avengers."

He moves toward the case with the armor, and I follow.

He places his hand on the case. "These are the armor of Iron Man, my ancestor, and the most dangerous weapon ever created."

He moves to a case with a pair of strange circular gauntlets. "These are the Widow's Bite. They were gauntlets of the Black Widow, one of the greatest spies and assassins in history. Her skill at unarmed combat was unequalled."

He leads me to the case with the bow. "This is the bow of Hawkeye, a master archer who fought with a variety of arrows, and could hit any target from impossible distances and angles."

He walks over to the case with red jumpsuit, gloves, and mask. "This is the costume of Spider-Man, the hero who was as much a spider as a human."

He then leads me to a case with a strange black mask with an interesting design and yellow eye patches, resting on a black body suit and a necklace of claws. Next to the suit lie several knives made of a strange metal.

Robert says, "These are the outfit and weapons of the Black Panther. King of the nation of Wakanda, the Black panther had incredible strength, skill, and reflexes, and fought with weapons made of the strongest metal on Earth: Vibranium."

He then points to the ceiling, where a pack with metal wings sprouting from it hangs. "These are the wings of the Falcon, the man who could fly like a bird."

He then leads me to a case with a strange silver helmet with scarlet eyes, resting on top of a strange red body suit. "These are the helmet and suit of the Ant-Man. He could shrink to the size of an ant, and all ants were his to command."

He then leads me to a case that holds a hammer resting in a small pile of rock. The hammer has a large box-like head, a short handle, and a leather strap. "This is Mjolnir. This was the hammer of Thor. Its power is unequalled, and it can only be held by those deemed worthy."

Lastly, he leads me to the case in the center of the room, the one with the shield.

Robert is actually silent for a few moments. When he speaks, he has a new tone of respect in his voice.

"This is the shield of Captain America, the first Avenger. He was their leader, and inspired them. You'd be hard-pressed to find a more humble, kind, pure-hearted man anywhere or anywhen. His shield was virtually indestructible, and could be used to both defend and attack."

He's silent for a few more moments, then motions me to a closed off area.

As we enter, I stop. The wall is covered in pictures of people I assume are the Avengers.

Robert points out the photos of the Avengers he introduced to me already, all on one side of the wall. Then, he turns to the others photos, placed on the other side of the wall.

"These are the photos of whom we have no relics, only their memory."

He indicates a picture of a man in a strange blue, red, and yellow robe with a very high collar. "This is Dr. Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. Instructed in the ways of magic, Dr. Strange helped to protect the Earth from demons from other dimensions."

Next, he indicates a photo of a woman in a black dress and red jacket, her hands glowing with red energy, standing next to a man in a grey shirt and light blue pants. "These are the Maximoff twins, Wanda and Pietro. They were known as the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. She had powers of magic, different from those of Dr. Strange. Quicksilver had incredible speed, and was able to run faster than a bullet."

Next, he indicates a picture of a man with green skin, a yellow cape, a red face, and a yellow gem set in his forehead. "This is the Vision, an android with incredible power and near invulnerability. He was dedicated to protecting life."

Then he indicates a picture of a man in a tight navy blue jumpsuit with a terrifying look on his face, and three metal claws sprouting from his knuckles on each hand.

"This is a photo of the Wolverine. He was not an Avenger, but he was one of the deadliest heroes of all. His bones and claws were coated in an indestructible metal known as adamantium. And, he had the power to heal himself of any injury. This also kept him healthy and stopped his aging, basically making him immortal."

Then, he indicates a photo of a woman in an interesting costume, flying through the air with her fists glowing with golden energy. "This is a photo of Ms. Marvel, a woman whose DNA was altered by exposure to an alien energy, giving her the power to fly, as well as incredible strength, the ability to absorb energy, and the power to release blasts of energy from her hands."

Then, he points to the last photo, and the most intimidating. The photo is of a massive humanoid, green-skinned beast with enormous muscles. In the photo, the beast is roaring and lifting a massive block of stone. Next to him is a woman with similar green skin and enlarged muscles.

"The green monster in this photo is the Hulk, the strongest hero there ever was. When exposed to radiation from a lab accident, Dr. Bruce Banner gained the ability to transform into an invulnerable green monster of rage with unlimited strength which grew when his anger did. That monster was known as the Hulk. The woman next to him is the She-Hulk. When Bruce Banner's cousin, Jennifer Walters, needed a blood transfusion, she got it from Bruce, causing her to become the She-Hulk, not as strong as the Hulk, but still very powerful."

We stand in silence for a few moments before Robert turns to me. "This is the legacy of the Avengers. What do you think of it?"

I'm in silence for a bit longer before I manage to speak. "I-it's amazing. All of this. Who they were. It's incredible. If only we have them to help us."

Robert smiles. "Exactly."

I turn to him, confused. "What?"

"My family has guarded all this for over 170 years. But that's not all we kept. Nor did we guard all this just to preserve the memory of the Avengers.

"Since the end of the great war, my family has known humanity would eventually begin to recover. And when that happened, bad people would again cause chaos. For these reasons, my family has believed there would come a time when new heroes would rise to take up the past heroes' mantles, and the Avengers would be reborn.

"Katniss," Robert says, looking right into my eyes, "I believe that time has come. If we win this war, Panem will take time to recover. And, wandering tribes of people on other continents have begun to settle down and form civilizations. We will need people to help keep the peace. It's time for a new generation of Avengers to rise to protect this world."

I feel joy and confidence starting to rise. Then, Robert says something that shocks me. "And, Katniss, I want you to become the leader of the New Avengers."

I stand there in utter shock. Deep down, I feel like I've known he was leading up to this since he started to describe each of the Avengers. But what he has said has me frozen in shock.

After a minute, I regain my ability to speak, and I burst out.

"What?! Are you serious? No! That's not possible. I'm only 17. I can't be an Avenger. I don't have what it takes!"

"Yes, you do!" he shouts. I'm taken aback with the look of intensity on his face.

"Katniss, you are more worthy to be an Avenger than almost anyone else I've ever seen. You're the best archer this world has seen since Hawkeye. You know how to fight. You have good endurance. You're good at tactics and strategy. You have an ability to inspire people unparalleled by anyone except maybe Peeta. But, most importantly, it's your duty to your bloodline."

This fills me with confusion. He said something similar back in my compartment. I get the feeling that part of me knows exactly what he means, but the rest of me is unable to register it. "What do you mean?" is all I can get out.

"Do you remember what I said about descendants of the Avengers not knowing their ancestry? I wasn't just telling you that just to tell you. I was telling you something about yourself."

Finally, every part of me gets it, and it stuns me. "Y-you mean, I'm…"

"Yes," he says, "Dou you think your father's skill with a bow was just because of practice? No. Your father is a descendant of Hawkeye, the archer. And do you think your mother's kind-heartedness was just something she was born with? No. Your mother is descended from Steve Rogers, aka Captain America."

"Do you understand? Your skill with a bow, your kind-heartedness, at times, and your ability to inspire people come through your blood, because you are descended from two Avengers. Do you see? It's not just because of your skills. It's your inheritance. It's in your blood not just to _be_ an Avenger. It's in your blood to lead the Avengers."

I sit in silence for a while, thinking it over. It's hard to believe. I still feel like I am not adequate to be an Avenger.

But, part of me is yelling at me that he's right. I have always been competent with a bow, even when I was just starting. Everyone says I inspire people so easily, which is why I'm the Mockingjay. And, all Robert has said finally explains my dreams about the white star.

After a minute, I make up my mind. In my mind, I know it's true. And, after the war, I did not know what I wanted to with my life. This will give me purpose in my life when the war is done.

I nod. "Okay. Yes. I can tell you're telling the truth. I'll become an Avenger, and lead them to defend peace."

Robert smiles. "Good. You will be Mockingjay, and take the bow of your ancestor, Hawkeye. You will be the new archer of the Avengers."

"We can begin resurrecting the Avengers soon. Already have candidates to take up the mantles of many of them. I have the equipment for those who had no powers, and for those who did have powers, I have the ability to replicate them."

"But, before we go any further, there is something you must know. Two of the Avengers are still alive."

"What?" I exclaim in shock, "What are you talking about? You said specifically that by the end of the war, the Avengers were extinct."

"I did. And for the most part, they _were_ dead. But, when I called them extinct, I meant as a working team. But, two Avengers survived the war.

"The first was Thor. Thor was not a human. He was an Asgardian, the race that inhabited the world of Asgard. Asgardians looked identical to humans, but possessed extreme strength, endurance, and long life. A typical Asgardian could live for 5,000 years.

"Thor was the son of Odin, the great king of Asgard. Thor, Odin, and a number of other notable Asgardians were worshipped as gods by an ancient people called the Norse. He was the god of thunder, because his hammer, Mjolnir, allowed him to summon and fire lightning bolts.

"Several years before the forming of the Avengers, Thor was banished to Earth for his behavior. While on Earth, he fell in love with a mortal woman and developed a love for Earth and humanity.

"Thor was part of the original team of Avengers. But, by the time of the great war, he had begun to lose faith in humanity. In the beginning of the war, he lost his hammer. This was the final straw. Already carrying the responsibilities as new king of Asgard, Thor left Earth behind and returned home to Asgard.

"The other Avengers to survive the war was the other Avenger who was not human. A few years before after the Avengers first formed, my ancestor, Tony Stark, attempted to create an artificial intelligence to protect the world and take the place of the Avengers. He called it: Ultron.

"However, Ultron's programming evolved at an incredible rate. He saw humanity as the cause of the world's problems and believed that the only way to bring order was to exterminate humanity.

"During the very brief war between Ultron and the Avengers, Ultron attempted to create a new ultimate body for himself. However, the Avengers stole it, and Tony Stark attempted to upload what was left of his old AI assistant into the body.

"The team was divided on this, and this led to a fight which ended when Thor used his lightning to bring the android to life.

"However, Tony' AI evolved as this happened, manifesting itself in the body as a whole new being. The android became a being dedicated to preserving life, and wiser than any of the Avengers. If that wasn't enough, he became the first besides Thor and Odin to be worthy to lift Thor's hammer, Mjolnir.

"This android was named the Vision. With extreme power, he became a dedicated protector of humanity. He was destroyed at one point, but was later resurrected.

"Near the end of the war, Captain America and the Vision were the last two Avengers left on Earth. Cap saw the situation was hopeless, so he decided to preserve the Avengers' legacy as best he could. So, he deactivated the Vision and sealed him in a vault deep within a mountain. He entrusted the general location to Tony Stark's son, my ancestor, along with his shield. Then, he vanished and was never seen again."

"What happened to Ultron?" I blurt out. "The Vision destroyed him. He was resurrected by Thanos to fight the Avengers, but was destroyed again. But, since he was a program, he might have survived his second destruction. However, he has not been seen or detected since then, so it is not likely that he survived."

"For many years, my family has searched for the Vision's vault. And, 21 years ago, we found it."

I feel surprised, then I start to feel angry. "If you know where it is, then why haven't you released him? He could've helped us! The Capitol might already be defeated!"

"We haven't released him yet because we can't."

I stare at him, confused.

"We can enter the Vision's vault," Robert says, "But we cannot reactivate him, no remove him from the vault. He can only leave the vault if he is re-activated, and he can only be re-activated by the touch of a descendant of Captain America."

"You are the one we have been waiting for. You can awaken the Vision, and lead him and a new generation of Avengers to victory in this war and in protecting peace after."

I sit in silence, thinking about what I'm getting into. Then, I nod. "Alright. Let's go bring back the Vision."

 **And that's the end.**

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter. I cannot wait to get up the next one.**

 **Now, just some general information. All of the Avengers, and Wolverine, described in this chapter will be reborn. Characters you know, and a few OCs, will take up their mantles. Please leave me your guesses as to which characters will become which heroes. Also, the New Avengers may fight a MARVEL villain, or someone who has taken his/her place, in the end.**

 **Now, for two questions. First off, would anybody like to see Katniss become worthy to lift Thor's hammer? And second, would like to see Snow recreate MARVEL villains to fight the New Avengers? Let me know your answer.**

 **That's it. Until next time.**

 **To be continued in "The Vision Returns"**


	3. Chapter 3- The Vision Returns

**Hey everyone. I'm back with this story. I've been really busy with school lately, and all the time I've spent writing fanfiction till now has been on Jurassic Avengers.**

 **I'm happy to be back. This chapter will be Katniss and Robert going after the Vision.**

 **That's enough for right now. I'll ramble on after the chapter. Let's go.**

 **Chapter 3- The Vision Returns**

"We are nearing the destination. Prepare for landing."

As I hear the pilot's voice say this, I stand up and grab onto a handle. At the same time, I feel the hovercraft start to descend.

Pretty soon, the hovercraft stops and the back end opens. I run out of the hovercraft along with Robert and Boggs, then watch as the hovercraft starts climbing back to cruising altitude. Then, we turn around and head straight for the mountain looming over us.

It's been two days since I met Robert and he told me about the Avengers. Now, we've been flown to a mountain 69 miles from District 13, the mountain which Robert says contains the Vision's vault.

It's just me, Robert and Boggs, who's here as the representative of 13's government, and for my protection.

As we reach the foot of the mountain Robert reaches into a crack in the rock. We hear a click as he presses something. There's a slight rumble, and a door, completely hidden until that moment, opens in the rock face. Robert leads us into the passage. After just 200 feet, we reach a fork, and Robert leads us down the right path.

We walk along this passage for a few minutes. The corridor begins to curve back to the left and angle up slightly.

Suddenly, we reach a thick metal door. Robert presses a button, and a keyboard pops out of the door. Robert types out a word. S-H-I-E-L-D. There's a chime and the door opens. Robert leads us through it. We quickly come to another fork. This time we take the left path.

The path begins to curve more to the left, and begins to slope down quite a bit. A few minutes past the fork, we reach another fork. Again, we go left. The curve quickly becomes ever tighter, and the path starts to slope down even more. After a minute, we reach yet another fork, and Robert leads us down the right path.

The passage now starts to curve to the right, but also starts to level off. The passage ends at a door after only a minute. Robert again presses a button, and another keyboard pops out. This time, he types in a number combination. 0-1-7-3-4-1-2-8-5-7-9. There's a chime and the door opens.

Robert leads us through the door and into the passage beyond. As the passage again reverses direction and begins a curve to the left, I ask Robert a question. "Why are there so many forks and doors? Wouldn't Captain America worry someone would forget the way?"

"He wanted to make sure that only someone who really wanted to find the Vision, and who knew the way, could find him," replied Robert.

No sooner does Robert finish than we reach another fork, this time a three-way fork. Robert leads us down the right path.

The path now curves right, but slopes down less than before.

After only a few minutes, the path levels off completely and straightens into a corridor about 100 feet long that ends in a sharp right turn. We reach the end of the corridor and round the corner. Then, we stop for a moment to see what is in front of us.

We've emerged into a corridor about 1,000 feet long that ends in a large metal door.

Robert leads us down the corridor and right up the door. Again, he presses a button that causes a keyboard to emerge. He types in a word. E-A-G-L-E. There's another chime. But this time, the door doesn't open. Instead a microphone pops out. Robert leans over and speaks into it.

"I am Robert Stark, descendant of Tony Stark, the Iron Man. Long live the Avengers!"

There's another beep, the microphone retracts back into the door, and the door opens. Robert leads me and Boggs into the vault.

We stop for several moments. I take the vault. It is pretty bare, with a few random devices and chair strewn across the room. But, right in the center of the room is a large stone box. The box looks big enough to fit a person inside.

"Is that…?" I start to ask, but Robert answers before I can finish the question. "Yes. That is where the Vision has slept for 174 years." Without another word, he walks up to the box. Me and Boggs rush to keep up, but keep our distance a bit as Robert places his hands on the side of the box. He unlatches the door, then opens the box.

I gasp as I finally behold the Vision for the first time. He is even more magnificent than the picture of him in 13. He looks remarkably humanlike, but it's easy to tell he's not. His skin is mostly a dark green, though he looks like he's wearing red gloves and tall boots. His face is mostly red, with the sides being green. A glittering golden cape flows from where it attaches on his upper chest all the way down his back to his knees.

But most of all, I find my eyes attracted to his forehead, where a small golden gem sits. Ordinarily, this wouldn't be that interesting. But that gem glows of its accord, and the light within it seems to shift, almost as if it were alive. I find myself unable to take my eyes off this stone. I don't realize I'm leaning forward until Boggs puts a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

Snapped out of my stupor, I ask Robert, "What's that gem in his forehead?"

Robert looks at it too before answering me. "The Mind Stone. One of the Six Infinity Stones. The Infinity Stones are the most powerful objects in the universe, and pre-date the universe itself. Each had its own unique power. The Mind Stone was placed in Vision's head when he was created, ripped from him when he was destroyed, and replaced in his forehead when he was rebuilt."

He stays silent for a few more moments. Then, he motions to me. "Come, Katniss. It is time for you to awaken the Vision."

I step forward until I'm standing just 3 feet from the Vision. Just being in his presence is overwhelming. I turn to look at Robert and ask, "What do I do?"

"Place your hand on his chest. That will awaken him."

I look at Vision again. I take a deep breath, then raise my hand and set it on his chest.

For a few moments, nothing happens. Then, I see a slight glow around my hand. The glow grows to encompass the Vision completely.

I step back as the Vision continues to glow. After a few moments, the glow fades. Then, in a fraction of a second, the Vision opens his eyes.

I'm startled by how human they look. Even though he was pure evil, I feel a certain level of respect for Ultron for designing something so incredible.

Vision looks out and floats out of the box. He looks around at each of us. We don't say a word, captivated by the Vision. Then, he speaks.

"Where am I?"

"Vision," Robert says, "I am Robert Stark, descendant of Tony Stark. You are in the vault where Captain America sealed you away. You have been woken by Katniss Everdeen here," he says as he points to me, "a descendant of the Captain and the leader of the newest generation of Avengers."

Vision looks at me, then stares off into the distance. "Yes," he says slowly, "I see it now. All the records of what has happened, I have accessed them. I see what has happened since I was sealed away. It has been, so long. The world has grown so dark and full of strife in my slumber."

He looks back at me. "Katniss Everdeen," he says, "The Mockingjay. Yes. You are indeed worthy to be the leader of the New Avengers. I will follow you and do what I can to help you rebuild the Avengers. And together, we shall bring peace to the world once more."

I nod to him as a smile starts to cross my face. With the Vision on our side, Snow doesn't stand a chance.

"Come," says Robert, "Let's return to 13. We have much to talk about."

We all prepare to leave. But, as we do, Vision says something I will not forget quickly.

"The world has changed since I was sealed away. And so have many threats facing it. But I sense old enemies waiting for their chance. The rise of the Avengers again has set in motion forces and threats we do not yet understand. We may be fighting to free Panem. But it will not stop there. Now that Katniss Everdeen is here to lead the Avengers as they rise again, everything is about to change, and the world will never be the same again."

 **And, that's it. Sorry if this chapter was too short. I wrote it at night, so I was tired. But I hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **Now, I'm making two additions to the Avengers roster. In addition to all the Avengers represented in Robert's collection, the Winter Soldier will be returning. Someone will take up the mantle of the Winter Soldier, this time as an Avenger. Also, Finnick will become an Avenger, but he will be his own hero. He will be the only New Avenger to not be a new iteration of one of the old Avengers.**

 **Also, I have decided on two MARVEL villains I would like Snow to re-create; Whiplash and Crimson Dynamo. I have a few others I'm considering, but you will be seeing those two for sure.**

 **Also, it will take a long time to resurrect all the Avengers. Some of the new heroes will not assume their hero's mantle until after the war.**

 **And, finally, an original MARVEL villain will be appearing in this story. I'm considering Loki. But other than that, I will say no more.**

 **Please review. I love to hear from my readers. Let me know who you think will become an Avenger, and which hero you think they will become.**


	4. Chapter 4- Telling the Family

**Hey, everyone. Yeah, I'm back. Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been so busy with school, and what little time I've had to write fanfiction has been dedicated to the** _ **Jurassic Avengers**_ **.**

 **I promise I will try and catch up. I will post at least Chapter 5, and possibly Chapter 6, before I post my next chapter of** _ **Jurassic Avengers**_ **.**

 **This chapter will feature Katniss telling her mom and prim about the Avengers, how she's become an Avenger, and introducing them to Robert and the Vision.**

 **Also, for those of you who care, I plan for this to be a 32 chapter story. I've changed my idea of the plot a little several times. I have yet to write a revised chapter plan. I will tell you all how many chapters this will be once I have written my chapter plan.**

 **Now, to answer some reviews I've gotten.**

 **Anonymous:** I see where you're coming from. But unfortunately, Peeta will not become the Winter Soldier. I do not see him as that kind of guy. As a matter of fact, the Winter Soldier will not be reborn until after the war is over.

 **Guest:** I guess I should've been more clear. Katniss is a descendant of both Hawkeye and Captain America. She has taken Captain America's place as leader of the Avengers, but as for her hero identity, she is just the new Hawkeye. Basically, imagine if Hawkeye took Cap's position as leader of the Avengers. That's Katniss in this.

 **TheFanvergent** : I am sorry. Prim will not be in this story, except maybe in dreams. As of now, I am not sure if I want Prim to survive. Her death would be a major motivator for Katniss to be a better Avenger. Also, yes, Peeta and Gale will both be part of the New Avengers. So will Finnick (as his own hero). I will also now reveal one more person who will be part of the New Avengers. That person is: dun duh duh- Johanna. Yay! I thought she might be an obvious choice, so I thought I would confirm it.

 **That's enough. Let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 4- Telling the Family**

"Sit down."

My mother and Prim sit down on their bed. I take a breath, then sit down.

It's been two days since me and Robert went to the mountain and awakened the Vision. Since then, I've spent most of my time with the Vision, learning as much as I can about him and the Avengers. He's also spent some time testing me and my combat skills. He says I still need some work, but I'm well on the way to being the equal of Hawkeye.

Now, I'm ready to tell my family. Robert and Vision are working to refurbish all the gear and uniforms of the Avengers, and preparing for our meeting with Coin and Plutarch tomorrow to discuss candidates for the Avengers. But, right now, I'm supposed to be telling my family about the Avengers and about my new duties.

"I've got something important to tell you. Be patient, 'cause it'll take a while." They both nod, and I start to talk.

"A long time ago, before all the disasters and the great war that ruined the world, there was a team of exceptional people. They were called the Avengers. Their purpose was to defend humanity against any and all threats.

"For a long time, they succeeded in their work. Then, in the great war, they were killed off one by one by desperate people who viewed them as enemies. All were killed until only two were left on Earth. One, a robot, was sealed away, and the second, their leader, vanished.

"However, the descendants of the Avengers saved what possessions of theirs that they could, and entrusted it all to the family of one of the first Avengers. When Panem was created, that family settled here in District 13.

"3 days ago, a man came to see me while you two were asleep. He took me to a secret lab beneath District 13. He showed me relics of the Avengers, and told me all about them.

"But that wasn't the only reason he took me to the lab. He said his name was Robert Stark, and that he was a descendant of Tony Stark, one of the first Avengers.

"He said his family was the one that had been entrusted with the relics of the Avengers. He said that his family also had always held the belief that a new generation of Avengers would rise to protect the world. So, Robert asked me to be the first of this new generation of Avengers, and to be their leader."

My mom and Prim look at me like they don't know what to think. Finally, prim says, "Why?"

"Because he believes I have what it takes to be an Avenger. And because its in my blood. Dad was descended from Hawkeye, one of the first Avengers, and the greatest archer of his time. And mom, you're descended from Captain America, the first Avenger and the leader of the team. So, Robert said it's my duty to become the new Hawkeye and lead the Avengers like Cpatain America."

I stay silent, waiting for my mom and Prim to respond. They still look like they don't know what to think, but they also look a little bit disbelieving.

Finally, my mom talks. "It's, a lot to take in. But…I don't know. It's not that I don't trust you, Katniss, but this story seems a little outlandish. What if this man is lying? What if he's a little, well, crazy?"

"I assure you, I am not," says Robert as he walks in. My mom and Prim jump at his sudden entrance. "Mom, prim, I'd like to introduce you to Robert Stark." He smiles and extends his hand to the both of them, and they politely shake it.

"But, if you would like proof of Robert's story, I can give it you. Would meeting one of the Avengers help you believe the story?"

My mom and Prim look at me. Suddenly, Vision phases right through the door. Both my mom and Prim give small screams at the sight of the Vision. I can't blame them. Seeing something that looks like a man, but with green and red skin and a yellow cape, move right through a metal door like it's not even there would be intimidating for almost anyone.

My mom and Prim just stare at the Vision for a few moments. Then, I say, "Mom, prim, may I please introduce you to the Vision, one of the original Avengers." Vision smiles, and the Mind Stone in his forehead gleams.

Mom and Prim just stare at him in amazing. "Wait, is this the robot you mentioned?" asks my mom. "Yes. I am," replies Vision. They look amazed that in addition to looking just like one, that Vision talks just like a human.

"Mom, Prim," I say to get their attention. When they're looking right at me, I speak. "I know you may not want me to put myself I even more danger than I already am in. But this is my chance. My chance to really do some good in this world, and to give my life purpose after this war. Plus, the Avengers are our greatest chance at winning this war, and at saving Peeta. Plus, I owe it to our ancestors. So whether or not you approve, I am going to do this."

My mom and Prim look at me. Then, I notice my mom has tears in her eyes. "Of course I don't totally approve," she says, "But I think this fits you more than just being a propaganda figure. You always make me so proud. I am now so proud that you've chosen this path. Just do your best to make me even more proud." She then gets up and throws her arms around me. Prim follows suit a moment later.

As I hug my mother and sister, I look over at Robert and Vision. They're smiling at me. I smile back. Having my mom and Prim support me in this makes me feel better than I have in a long time.

I look at the wall, and put on a determined expression. Snow had better look out. Because when I come for him, I won't be alone like I planned. I'll be leading the New Avengers.

(Vision POV, third person, past tense)

Vision floated out of the room, leaving behind Robert with Katniss and her family. He stopped just outside the room. Then, he closed his eyes, and the Mind Stone began to glow.

Vision concentrated. Then, he felt a familiar mind. Distant but distinct.

 _It has begun. I have awakened. The Captain's heir, the Mockingjay, has come forward at last_ , he thought.

And a voice answered. _Indeed. The time of the Avengers has come again. Soon they shall rise again, stronger than ever before. And this Mockingjay will lead them to greatness._

Vision smiled, his eyes still closed. _I look forward to seeing where the New Avengers will go._

 _As do I, Vision_ , the voice replied, _It will not be long. Soon the time will come, and I shall return. And the Earth will remember my power._

 _I have never forgotten it_ , thought Vision with an ever greater smile _, I look forward to that day. I look forward to seeing you again._

 _Thor._

 **Cliiiffffhaaanngeerrr! Dun-dun-dun!**

 **Yes. As you can probably guess, Thor will be making his magnificent return to Earth at some point in this story. I will say it won't be until the last few chapters.**

 **I don't know if Vision, in the MCU films, will ever be able to communicate telepathically through the Mind Stone, especially with someone in Asgard. But I thought this was a nice twist to add.**

 **Well, that's enough for now. Chapter 5 will be coming soon. Please, please, please review.**

 **Until next time, may the odds be ever in your favor.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**

 **To be continued in "The Meeting".**


	5. Chapter 5- The Meeting

**Hey guys. I am back with a new chapter. I expected to have this up a lot sooner, but I had some things come up.**

 **This chapter will feature a meeting between Robert, Vision, Katniss, Coin, Plutarch, and Boggs to discuss the new Avengers. I will be revealing several people who will be becoming Avengers in this chapter. Some Avengers will not get a definitive answer as to who will become them in this chapter. I hope you're excited to see who will become some of the Avengers.**

 **Also, I have now written out a chapter plan. I had condense several chapters together into one in several places. But, as of now, this fanfiction will be a 40 chapter story, including the epilogue.**

 **Okay. Here we go. Chapter 5.**

 **P.S. This chapter is dedicated to TheFanvergent, for great insight.**

 **Chapter 5- The Meeting**

I pace around a small spot in the conference room. Robert and Vision are whispering. We're waiting for President Coin, Plutarch, and Boggs to arrive. We're meeting to discuss the New Avengers, candidates for the team, and how the Avengers will work in conjunction with 13 and how they'll aid in the war effort.

The door suddenly opens. Coin walks in with Plutarch, Boggs right behind them. Coin looks at me and says, "Good to see you again, Miss Everdeen." "Hello, Katniss," says Plutarch. I nod in return. Then, Coin looks at Robert, who is now standing beside me. "Hello again, Mr. Stark." "President Coin," he says respectfully. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Stark," says Boggs. "Indeed it is, Boggs," replies Robert, "Three years it was since I saw you before all this started."

He looks over all three of them, then says, "May I introduce the final one at this meeting?" He steps aside, and Vision comes floating towards us.

Coin and Plutarch look at him in amazement, seeing him for the first time. "May I introduce the Vision, the last of the original Avengers left on Earth."

"It is an honor to meet you," says Vision. "It is our honor," says Coin.

"Now," says Robert, "We have a meeting to attend to. Shall we have a seat and begin?" We all nod and take a seat, except Vision, who just floats at one end of the table.

"Alright," says Robert, "Let us begin. Now, before we begin, I do assume that you read the report I gave you on the Avengers?" "Yes," Coin and Plutarch say at almost the same time. "Then I assume that you give your permission for us to reform the Avengers?" "Yes, I do," says Coin.

"Good. Then I would like to begin discussing candidates for the new Avengers. Before we go further, I want to make something clear. You may put in your suggestions for candidates for the New Avengers, but ultimately, the final decision on who is picked for the New Avengers rests with myself and Vision.

Coin looks like she's about to argue, so Robert hurries to explain. "Madam president, remember who me and Vision are. Together we know everything there is about the Avengers: their skills, their fighting style, their characteristics, even their personality. We will of course consider your suggestions, but we have the final say. Just trust me."

Coin looks a bit reluctant, but apparently sees Robert's point of view, because she nods. "Good," says Robert, "Now, let us begin. We have 15 heroes that we need to resurrect, and we need people to become those old heroes. So, let us begin with the first."

Robert lifts a remote and points it at the display screen. He presses a button, and a picture of Iron Man comes up. "This is my ancestor, Tony Stark, aka Iron man. His armor was one of the most dangerous weapons ever created. He was one of the most dangerous Avengers.

"Now, this is one hero where I will not accept alternate candidates, because I have already found the perfect one." He presses the button, and the picture of Iron man is replaced by a headshot. But I'm surprised. It's Gale.

"Gale?" I ask in surprise. "Yes," says Robert, "From what I have seen of him, he is a smart boy, a brilliant tactician, and a very good fighter. Putting him in the Iron Man armor with make him just as dangerous as my ancestor. I have given this a fair amount of thought, and I have made up my mind. So long as he accepts, Gale Hawthorne will become the new Iron Man."

Coin, Plutarch, and Boggs look at Gale's picture. "I see your point," says Coin. "yes," says Plutarch, "Plus it will work great with our propos. The people of Panem have already seen he and Katniss are close. If they are now going to start seeing Katniss as the leader of the Avengers, then who better than Gale to be seen alongside her as a fellow Avenger."

Coin nods, and I can tell Robert has convinced them. "Very good. So, if we are done with Iron Man, let us move onto an even more important Avenger." He presses the button, and Gale's headshot is replaced by a picture of Captain America, shield held at the ready in front of him.

Even though they've never seen a picture of him before, I see that Coin, Plutarch, and Boggs look at Captain America with a slight sense of respect and awe.

"This is Steven Rogers, aka Captain America. 70 years before the Avengers formed, Steve Rogers was injected with a super soldier serum that enhanced his strength, agility, endurance, and metabolism to the highest levels. Selected as the symbol of his nation in World War II, he donned a costume, the name Captain America, and a shield made of the strongest metal on Earth: Vibranium. Near the end of the war, he fell into the Arctic Ocean, and was frozen in ice for almost 70 years before he was found and thawed out. He then joined the Avengers and led them through many battles. He was one of the most kind-hearted and compassionate people you could find anywhere. He inspired the Avengers, and was the most respected.

"This is another Avengers for whom I will accept no alternative candidates. At least for now. This is who I have chosen to fill his shoes." He presses the button, and the picture of Captain America is replaced by one of Peeta.

The conference room falls silent. Then, I splutter, "Peeta?" "Yes," he says, "I know he is held by the Capitol. That is why we would form the Avengers before rescuing him, so that an Avenger or two could help rescue him. But, I know he is the one. He is already in good shape. He looks like Steve Rogers more than anyone I've ever seen. He is as kind-hearted as Captain America, and, though perhaps not as much as Katniss, can inspire people greatly. If we inject him with the super soldier serum, which I have managed to re-create, and arm him with the shield of Captain America, he could become one of the greatest of the New Avengers."

Coin, Plutarch, and Boggs look at Peeta's picture. I see hesitation in the eyes of Coin and Boggs, but none argue. After waiting for them to make an argument, Robert moves on.

"This is the next hero we must discuss." He presses the button, and Peeta is replaced by the Hulk. Coin, Plutarch, and Boggs all give exclamations of surprise and shock, and Plutarch asks, in raised voice, "What in the h*** is that thing?"

"This is perhaps the most dangerous Avenger. The Hulk. When a scientist named Bruce Banner was experimenting with gamma radiation, an accident exposed him to levels of gamma rays that should've killed him, but instead gave him the power to transform into a large, unstoppable, invincible green juggernaut when angered or stressed. The Hulk was a being of rage, whose strength increased as his anger did. His strength was unmatched by anything. Although he could lose his mind if he transformed under certain circumstances, when he could keep his mind, he was the Avengers' greatest asset."

"Now, I have a candidate in mind. But I would like to hear suggestions from you first." There is silence for several moments, then Coin says, "I can think of no one. Who is your candidate?"

"This man," he says, and the next moment, the Hulk is replaced by a headshot of Haymitch.

I actually laugh. "You think Haymitch is a good candidate for the Hulk?" "Yes, I do. Trust me, I have looked for others, but I believed he can be trusted with Hulk. He is unstable, but that could be useful for unleashing the Hulk on quick notice. Also, I believe, with the right training, Haymitch can be able to contain his anger. Also, I have altered the treatment that will be used to give Haymitch the Hulk, and I believe these changes will give Haymitch much greater control over when the Hulk comes out."

We're all quiet. I want so badly to give someone else's name as a suggestion, but I can think of nothing. Apparently, neither can the others, because they quiet. Robert continues. "Also, there is this hero." Then, a picture of She-Hulk appears. "What is that, a small female Hulk?" asks Plutarch.

"You are, in fact, right. Jennifer Walters was a cousin of Bruce Banner. When she needed a blood transfusion, she received Bruce's blood, turning into her into the She-Hulk. She did not have the strength of the Hulk, nor the ability to increase her strength through her anger. But she was near invulnerable, and incredibly strong. She could also think tactically, something that the Hulk did not necessarily have.

"Now, before I give my candidate, can you give me any suggestions?" "I know a woman who serves in 13's military. She is one of the strongest women here in 13. Her name is Eliza Sanders," says Coin. "I know of her," says Robert. "We could also consider Finnick," says Plutarch. "No, not Finnick," says Robert, "I have something else for him. But this is my candidate." He presses a button on the remote, and a picture of Johanna Mason appears.

Everyone looks at her picture thoughtfully. "Hmm," mutters Plutarch, "I see your point. She is already strong, and a fierce fighter. If she could receive the She-Hulk's invulnerability and strength, she would be very dangerous. If we can rescue her, I approve." Coin waits a little longer before she nods too. Robert smiles and says, "I understand that Peeta and Johanna becoming Avengers depends on whether or not they can be rescued. But I am confident there will be."

"Now, on to the next Avenger," says Robert. With a press of the button, Johanna's picture is replaced by that of Black Widow.

"This is Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow. Trained as a spy and assassin, Black Widow was incredibly skilled at hand to hand combat. She also fought with special gauntlets that delivered electric charges to stun her opponents. These were called the Widow's Bite, and she later supplemented them with stun batons.

"Now, do you have any suggestions?" Coin immediately says, "I have two women I know who would become good candidates. Their names are Sherra Lanners, and Ann Garret. They are both very skilled hand-to-hand fighters." "Perhaps," says Robert. "If we could get her, I would say Atalla, the head trainer for the Hunger Games. She's a very competent fighter," says Plutarch.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Heavensbee, that is precisely who I was considering to become the next Black Widow. She is very skilled at hand to hand combat, and with some more training, she could easily become the next Black Widow."

Robert receives no argument, so he says, "I do know of Ann and her skills. I will need some time to make the final decision. So let us move on to the next hero." He presses the button, and a picture of Falcon appears.

"This is Sam Wilson, aka the Falcon. When Captain America needed help, he came to Sam, who said he was one of the few pilots to have used the military's Falcon suit, which he used to help the Captain. Later on, he joined the Avengers, using an upgraded version of the Falcon suit. He used guns as his weapons, and controlled a small drone to act as his scouter. Though far from the most dangerous of Avengers, he was not to be underestimated.

"Now, do you have any suggestions as to who should become the Falcon?" This time, Coin waits a second before saying, "One of 13's pilots, Andrew Garner, is a very skilled pilot. I think that he could be a good candidate." Robert nods, then says, "I have another idea." With a press of the button, Pollux's photo comes up.

"Pollux?" I ask. "Yes. I believed, since he has been seen as part of your propo crew, making him the Falcon would be a very good choice. Plus, I have noticed he has very good eyes, which would be perfect for being the Falcon." "I see your point," says Plutarch, "I approve of this. What about you, Mrs. President?" "I guess," says Coin.

"Very well. Now, on to the next hero," says Robert. A second later, Pollux' picture is replaced by one of Ant-Man. "This is Scott Lang, aka Ant-Man. A former criminal, he was given the opportunity at redemption by a scientist named Hank Pym, who created a formula that could alter an object's, or human's, size. Scott became the Ant-Man, a hero who could, with the help of a special suit, shrink to the size of an insect, and control ants. It may sound ridiculous, but Ant-Man is very dangerous.

"Now, do you have any ideas for candidates?" This time, he gets no response. "Well," he says, "I am considering this man." He presses the button, and Castor's picture comes up. "Castor?" I ask. "Yes. I have several reasons, but most of all, he and Pollux are in fact descendants of Ant-Man. However, since Pollux cannot speak, he could not be the Ant-Man, so Castor is the best choice. He will need training on how to use it, as will Pollux with the Falcon suit, but I am confident that they will become excellent heroes.

"Now, on to the next hero." A second later, the screen is showing Spider Man's picture. "This is Peter Parker, aka Spider Man. When he was a teenager, Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider. It gave him the power to shoot out webs from his wrists, to walk on walls and ceiling, just like spiders, enhanced reflexes and strength, and a spider sense, which allowed him to sense incoming threats, no matter where they were coming from.

"Now, I have a candidate I selected from 13's military, but I would like to hear your input." "I have a suggestion," says Plutarch, "Cressida. From Katniss' team. Since, Gale, Pollux, and Castor are already candidates for Avengers, I think Cressida would make a good choice. Plus, based on what I've seen of her, she would make a good Spider Man. Or, in this case, I guess Spider Woman."

Robert looks thoughtful. "Yes," he says slowly, "I see your point. I'll need to think on this. But, for now, let's move on."

A second later, an image of Black Panther comes up on the screen. "This is T'Challa, aka Black Panther. The king of Wakanda, T'Challa inherited the position of Black Panther from his father. With incredible reflexes, heightened strength, and weapons made of vibranium, the Black Panther was extremely lethal.

"Now, this is another one where I will not allow any more suggestions. Because the next Black Panther has already been chosen. I actually found the perfect candidate just after rebellion began. I brought him to safety from his district, and have been spending the past two months since training him to be Black Panther at a secret training facility I had built years ago. He is making significant progress, and I will reveal him when he is ready."

Coin and Plutarch don't look thrilled by this, but they don't try and argue. Robert continues.

"Now, for the last hero we will discuss." The next second, Wolverine's picture comes up. Looking at Coin, Plutarch, and Boggs, they seem to shiver and look a little intimidated by Wolverine.

"Long ago, humans took the next step in their evolution. People began to be born who possessed certain powers or characteristics normal humans couldn't have. They were called mutants. Jack Howlett, more commonly called Logan, was one of the first mutants. He had three claws of bone that could extend from his wrists, and the power to heal. This kept him from aging beyond age 40, in essentials, and made him virtually immortal. A few decades after Captain America was created, Logan was given the nickname of Wolverine. Some years later, he underwent experiments that covered his bones and claws in a rare metal called adamantium, which was almost as strong as vibranium, and was nearly indestructible. He was in fact never an Avenger, but I feel that re-creating him could be a great addition to the Avengers."

"Now, I have a candidate, but do you have any suggestions?" Coin and Plutarch look like they're trying to think of one, but stay silent.

After waiting a little bit for them to answer, Robert says, "This is my candidate." A second later, Wolverine's photo is replaced by one of Enobaria.

"Her?" I ask incredulously. "Yes," Robert says, "Her fighting style and nature fits Logan's more than anyone else I know of. Her normal ferocity could easily be translated into becoming a very deadly female Wolverine."

Coin looks skeptical, but Plutarch nods. "If she can be convinced once we capture her, I think she would make a good Wolverine. Although, I assume we would have to give her a different alias."

Robert nods. "Now, that is all the Avengers for whom I have candidates. There are still these ones." He brings up pictures of Ms. Marvel, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Dr. Strange, and a man Robert told me yesterday is called the Winter Soldier. He explains each of them, then says, "I have not yet been able to put together DNA formulas to give people the powers of the first four. As for the Winter Soldier, I have yet to find the perfect person. So, it will be some time before these five are reborn. They may not even be reborn before the end of the war, which shouldn't hinder the Avengers involvement in the war."

"Which is what we have to discuss now," says Coin. "Yes," says Plutarch. "Of course," says Robert.

"The whole reason I intend to begin resurrecting the Avengers now instead of after the war is so they can aid in the war. But, we need to confirm how we will operate."

Plutarch says, "Once you get enough members, I want to start shooting Avengers propos. That would greatly increase the morale of the districts, and decrease the morale in the Capitol." "Of course," says Robert. "And, as for how they will work," says Coin, "I would like for the Avengers to become their own branch of the military, answerable only to me."

"No," says Robert. I stare at him. _What did he say?_ I think to myself. Coin looks at him with anger. "What did you say?"

"That cannot happen. The Avengers must be allowed to work under their own authority," says Robert. "What if I say I will not allow that?" says Coin. "Then the Avengers cannot be reformed," says Robert.

"Long ago, during the days of the original Avengers, there were repeated attempts to put the Avengers under government control. It never worked. The Avengers worked far less effectively, or not at all, when they got orders they did not agree with. In fact, when a document was passed to put the government in charge of them, it tore the Avengers apart over whether or not they should be controlled by the government, and caused what is known as the Avengers Civil War, where the Avengers fought each other over the issue. This cannot happen now. I and the Avengers will listen to what you want from us, but we must be able to work on our own."

Plutarch and Coin look at Robert. After a while, Plutarch speaks. "I see your point, Mr. Stark. If the Avengers really work best when left to their own devices, then that is what we should do. Plus, if government control over the Avengers caused them to fight each other, then the Avengers should be left to govern themselves. Of course, they would still be subject to the law. But they would be able to do what they considered necessary, no matter what Panem's rulers say."

Coin looks like she wants to argue, but she sighs and gives in. "Very well, Mr. Stark."

Robert beams. "Thank you, Madam President. Well, I believe that this meeting has now finished its purpose. I will begin training Katniss to be the new Hawkeye, and begin resurrecting the Avengers. If the current schedule holds, we can start Gale on becoming Iron Man in three days."

"Very well, Mr. Stark. If we are done, then I must go. I trust you will do well," says Coin. "Thank you," he says, "I will not disappoint you."

As the meeting dispersed, Vision, who had not spoken at all, looked up at the ceiling, thinking to himself. _It's finally time. The Avengers will rise again. I look forward to fighting at their side. I think that the New Avengers will become as great as the Avengers I knew._

With that, Vision floated towards the door and phased through it. The resurrection of the Avengers was about to begin.

 **And, that's it. I know this was a long chapter. If the end seems rushed, it's because I didn't want it to get too long.**

 **Next chapter will feature Katniss telling a few more people about the Avengers, and starting her training.**

 **I am kinda brain dead right now, so I'm just going to end on that note. Until next time, please review, and check out my other stories. And may the odds be ever in your favor.**

 **To be continued in "Resurrection Begins".**


	6. Chapter 6- Resurrection Begins

**Hello, to all my fans. I am back with Chapter 6.**

 **I have been on a brief publishing spree with my other story, the** _ **Jurassic Avengers.**_ **With three chapters posted in like a week, I decided to take a quick break and shift my attention to this story for the next little while. For all you readers who follow** _ **Jurassic Avengers**_ **, don't expect the next chapter to be up for at least a week.**

 **This chapter won't be too exciting. But hopefully it's not too boring. I promise, starting next chapter, it will get a little more exciting.**

 **SentinelPrimeKnightOfCybertron:** I don't think Thor can summon his hammer across realms, at least in the MCU. The stuff with Mjolnir missing him during the convergence in Thor: The Dark World makes me think he can only summon it if it's in the same realm. Plus, he lost his confidence, so he didn't come back for Mjolnir. As for how it got to the museum, well, I'll leave that up to my readers to decide. I don't plan on explaining it.

 **XMIMIAX:** I have mentioned in the last chapter that Castor and Pollux were descended from Ant-Man. You may see some of the other New Avengers being descendants of old Avengers. Also, you will see some of Captain America in Katniss, though mostly in leadership and inspiration.

 **Well. That's enough talking. Let's get started.**

 **Chapter 6- Resurrection Begins**

I sit there, facing Gale and Haymitch, and take a deep breath. It's been only hours since the meeting with Coin, Plutarch, and Boggs. Now, I've been sent to tell Gale and Haymitch about the Avengers. This time, Robert has come with me.

"A long time ago, well before the disasters and the great war that ravaged the world, there was a group of extraordinary people. One day, they were brought together to defend Earth from a terrible threat. These people became known as the Avengers.

"The Avengers were nearly unstoppable. Thanks to superpowers or incredible skills far beyond that of the ordinary human, they defeated every enemy they came up against. Over time, their roster changed, with old members leaving, and new members joining their ranks."

At this point, Robert leans in and takes over. "When the world was finally at peace, the heroes settled down and built lives of their own. But, in time, chaos arose when the great natural disasters began to come.

"Then came the great war. Though they were much older now, the Avengers re-assembled to try and put an end to the fighting. But, desperate humans who saw the Avengers as an obstacle to their survival, turned on them. One by one, the Avengers fell until only three remained. One, the thunder god, left Earth to return to his homeworld. One was sealed away, and the last, the leader of the Avengers, vanished, never to be seen or heard from again."

Robert pauses. Haymitch and Gale just stare at him. "Are you really telling the truth?" asks Haymitch a little skeptically. "Yes, he is," I say in Robert's defense, "I've seen relics and photographs of the Avengers. Robert's story is true."

Gale asks, "Well, why are you telling us this?" "Because," said Robert, "I am descended from of the original Avengers. My family has held the belief that the day would come when the Avengers would be reborn, that new heroes would rise to take up the mantles of the old ones. That time has come. With the support of the government of District 13, I have begun resurrecting the Avengers. I have found and released the sole surviving member of the original Avengers, and have selected a new person to lead the Avengers." "Who?" asks Gale. "Me," I respond.

Gale and Haymitch look very surprised. "Are you serious?" asks Gale. "Yes. One of the original Avengers was named Hawkeye. He was a master archer, the best of his time. And he's my ancestor." Gale and Haymitch look shocked. I continue, "I'm also descended from the leader of the Avengers, Captain America. So, I've become the new Hawkeye, and I have agreed to lead the New Avengers in the war against the Capitol, and afterwards."

Gale and Haymitch look at me like they don't recognize me. I can understand that. Then, Robert says, "If you're still not convinced, would meeting one of the original Avengers convince you?" At that point, Vision phases through the wall. Gale and Haymitch give shouts of surprise.

"Gale, Haymitch," I say in a calm voice, "This is Vision, the last of the original Avengers left on Earth. He is an android, a robot, and one of the most powerful of the old Avengers. He will helping me and Robert to rebuild the Avengers, and he will be a part of the team once it has been reborn."

Gale and Haymitch look at Vision in shock and amazement. After a little while, Gale asks slowly, "Why exactly are you telling us all this?" "Because," says Robert, "We want you to be part of this. You know Katniss better than anybody besides her family. Gale, you are already a fighter. I want you to be one of the New Avengers. And Haymitch, whether as a member of the Avengers, or a member of the team's support team, I want you to be a part of this."

Gale and Haymitch look surprised yet again. Then, Gale gets a smile on his face. "This sounds fun. Plus, if it'll help bring down the Capitol, I'm game." Haymitch is quiet for a little bit longer, but he nods his head. "If Katniss needs my help, then I guess I can help you in any way I can."

"Good," says Vision. Gale and Haymitch look a little surprised to see him sounding so human.

Off to the side, me and Robert smile. Gale and Haymitch are on board with the effort. Now, the resurrection of the Avengers can really begin.

I make the final adjustments to the wristband, then turn to look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing new black combat boots and combat pants. I'm wearing a re-designed version of the top part of the Mockingjay suit that's both black and purple. The sleeves of my top are long, with the same colors as the rest of the top, and much tighter than the sleeves on my Mockingjay suit. The neck is also not a high as on my Mockingjay suit. The front of my legs are protected by armor like the armor that's protecting my torso. I have a black wristband on my right arm to protect the skin there from my bowstring.

I'm also carrying Hawkeye's things. I'm wearing his quiver on my back. All the arrows, far more than I've ever had in one quiver at once, are all arranged tightly and nicely. At the bottom of the quiver is the device that switches out the arrowheads. The buttons to do so are on Hawkeye's bow, which is more technical than my Mockingjay one, but is still a recurve bow, and looks fairly similar to my Mockingjay one. The first moment I took this bow in my hand, it felt just right, like it belonged in my hand.

I head out of the changing room and enter the training facility. This training facility is one Robert had specifically built for the New Avengers. Robert is waiting for me.

Robert looks at me and smiles. "Katniss, you look just like Hawkeye, with the sole exception of you being a woman instead of a man." He smiles wider, and I have to smile too.

"Now come here, and I'll explain the buttons." I walk up to him and hand him the bow. He turns it so I can see all the buttons. He then starts to list the different arrow heads I have in the quiver. "Sonic. Incendiary. Explosive. Tear Gas. Sedative. Net. Glue. Electric Charge. Toxic. EMP. Grappling hook. Trip line. Smoke Bomb. Acid. Freeze. Shrapnel. And Adamantium." As he named each type of arrowhead, he pointed to the button on the bow that corresponded to that particular arrowhead. Each button would attach its corresponding head to an arrow, then push that arrow up so that I can pull it out quickly.

"So, I'm going to be sending various targets into the training area. You'll start off using normal arrowheads. Then, I'll start telling you to switch to various heads. Then I'll stop telling you after a while, and you'll have to switch on your own call."

"Okay," I say, then I step into the training area, which isn't unlike the archery room in the Training Center I trained in before the Quarter Quell.

I step on a certain spot. Lights come on, and similar holographic figures as the ones in the Training Center start running at me.

I draw an arrow and let if fly. I quickly lose myself in the shooting. I pull one arrow, load and fire it, then move on to the next target.

Suddenly, a can of oil amid several Peacekeeper dummies shoots out of the ground 35 yards away. At that moment, I hear RObert yell, "Incendiary!"

I was already reaching for a normal arrow when the oil can and dummies rose up. As soon as Robert says "Incendiary", I press the corresponding button on the bow, reach up to the quiver, grab the one arrow that's been pushed out a little, fit it to the bow, and release it. The arrow strikes the oil can. The arrow bursts into flame, ignites the oil, and blows the Peacekeeper dummies to pieces.

Suddenly, the holograms are back. I take down 8 with normal arrows when, all of a sudden, 4 monkey mutts, not unlike the ones I faced in the Quarter Quell, except that they're bigger.

Robert shouts over the intercom, "Toxic!" I immediately press the toxic arrow button, draw the arrow that's pushed up, and send the arrow into the throat of one of the mutts. I do it again, bringing down a second mutt. As I draw a third toxic arrow, one of the two surviving mutts jumps at me. I grab the arrow by the end and stab it through the mutt's throat. I quickly draw it out, fit it to the bow, and send into the last mutt. They seem to have thicker skin than the mutts from the Quell, but the poison is too much for them to handle, and kills them in seconds.

More holograms appear, and I revert to normal arrows. But, it doesn't take too long before a large battle robot appears. "EMP!" Robert shouts. I press the right button, draw an EMP arrow, and fire it. The robot slumps, its circuits fired. "Explosive!" Robert calls. A second later, an explosive arrow flies in and destroys the robot.

The next second, two more robots appear, but they are smaller, and human shaped. "Trip line!" I jump to the side, press the right button, draw the trip line arrow, and fire. The trip line that trails behind the arrow trips up the robots. I finish them off with an explosive arrow.

Then, a large gun comes up from the ground. "Grappling hook!" I press the button, draw the arrow and shoot. It attached the wall high off the floor. I'm pulled up right before a spray of bullets passes right next to where I was. I end up on a large platform just under where my arrow attached to. I draw another explosive arrow on Robert's command and destroy the gun.

I then use the line from the grappling hook arrow to lower myself to the ground. Then, another monkey mutt appears. This time, I receive no command. In an instant, I choose a sedative arrow. I press the button, draw the arrow, and fire it in the mutt, which quickly slumps to the ground. Another quickly arrives, along with several holograms. I quickly take down the holograms with normal arrows, then fire a net arrow at the monkey mutt. It quickly collapses, completely tied up.

Then, several big cats, leopards by the look of it, appear and charge at me. Realizing I don't have enough time to shoot them all, and not wanting to kill them, I press the right button and draw a sonic arrow. I shoot, and it lands in the middle of the leopards. The shock wave knocks them all off their feet. I then quickly put them all to sleep with sedative arrows.

Several more holograms charge at me, and I destroy them all with normal arrows. Another monkey mutt shows up, and I take it down with a toxic arrow. Then, another big battle robot appears. I draw an EMP arrow. Just after I fire it, it launches rockets at me. I dodge the rockets, draw an explosive arrow, turn towards the robot, now twitching from the effects of the EMP arrow, and shoot. The arrow connects, and the robots is blown to smithereens.

I do a somersault forward, then draw a normal arrow and nock it, looking around for another target. But nothing comes forward. Then, the door to the training room opens. Robert is standing there, and he's beaming.

"You did amazing, Katniss," he says, "You truly are ready to be an Avenger." I feel a little embarrassed, but at the same time feel very proud of myself.

"Come," he says, "You deserve a rest after that. Let's go have some dinner. Then we need to pay a visit to your friend, Gale."

An hour later, after me and Robert have eaten, we stop by Gale's family's compartment. Only Gale and Posy are there, and Posy is asleep.

Gale turns to look at us. "Hey, Katniss. Robert," he says with a respectful nod towards the old man.

"Hello, Gale," says Robert, "We have something to ask you." "Sure. What is it? Does it have to do with the Avengers?" he asks. "Indeed it does," says Robert.

We all sit down. Robert places a device on the table. It activates, and projects up a hologram of Iron Man.

Gale leans forward, looking at Iron Man with something akin to awe. "What is this?" he asks. "This is my ancestor. His name was Tony Stark. But, he created a suit or armor unlike anything else the world had ever seen. He then became known as Iron Man. The armor allowed to fly, made him virtually invulnerable, and had multiple weapons on it."

Gale looks at it in reverence, then looks confused. "Wait? Why do you show me this?" Robert smiles.

"Because I want you to be the Iron Man, Gale."

 **That's it. I'll end there. Yeah I know. CLiffhanger. I think I have "Writing-cliffhangers-itis". And did you catch the Ant-Man reference right there at the end.**

 **Yep. Gale is going to be Iron Man. We will see that happen in the next chapter. And no, he is not descended from Tony Stark. But I think he'll make a good Iron Man. Also, just incase anyone is wondering, there will be no War Machine in this story.**

 **I think I did well with Katniss' training with her new bow and quiver. I got most of the ideas for arrows from the game Avengers Alliance and from an article on the types of arrows Hawkeye has used in his history.**

 **Well. That's all I've got for now. Until next time. Please review, and watch for the next chapter.**

 **To be continued in "Gale is Iron Man"**


	7. Chapter 7- Gale is Iron Man

**Hey guys. I know this was posted later than I said it would be. Schoolwork kept me real busy.**

 **I have some news. I intended to finish** _ **Jurassic Avengers**_ **, make significant progress on this story, and start writing more for** _ **Star Wars: The Next Generation**_ **before publishing any new stories. Well, I went against that. I have been wanting to write fanfictions for that cartoon movie Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. I had two ideas, and I have now published one of them.**

 **In more good news, I have finally acquired Star Wars: The Force Awakens on DVD, so I can get moving on my Star Wars fanfic again.**

 **That's enough of that. Let's get going.**

 **Chapter 7- Gale is Iron Man**

I walked into the room with my hands squirming. This is big day. It's the day that Gale is going to become Iron Man. We're standing in a special lab about half a mile from 13's western boundary.

After Robert asking him, Gale agreed to be Iron Man. He spent some time the next day with Robert, learning about the armor. Robert then gave him a day to rest and prepare before today.

Robert has spent a lot of time preparing Gale's suit. Robert apparently crafted it himself. It was an improved version of his ancestor's suit. He's been particularly excited about resurrecting Iron Man.

Robert is looking between three separate computer screens while pushing buttons and turning dials. Vision was hovering in midair, looking at a picture of Iron Man hanging on the wall.

"Is everything ready?" I ask Robert. "I've been preparing for this moment for years. I wouldn't let this happen unless everything was ready." I smile a little.

Then, the door to the room opens, and Gale walks in. He looks around at all of us, then says, "So. We ready to go?" "Yes, we are," said Robert, "Now, Gale. Let me tell you, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. If you would prefer not to do this, I won't force you. I just want you to understand how dangerous will be."

"Can't be too much more dangerous than other things I've done. Plus, I'll be better prepared to deal with danger. Plus, like I said, if it'll help bring down the Capitol, and keep my family safe, I'm willing to do it. So let's go ahead with this," said Gale. Robert nodded and smiled, like Gale had just said exactly what he wanted to hear, which he had.

"Very well, Mr. Hawthorne," said Robert, "Now, if you can come stand on the designated spot, we will begin." Gale obeys, and stands on the spot marked out on the floor.

"Now, Gale, when I flip this switch here, a machine will activate and begin placing the armor on your body. You just have to wait and stay completely still. There will be a point where I snap my fingers, right after the boots appear. When I snap my fingers, step forward into the boots, then stay still. There will be another point where I will signal you by spreading my arms. When that happens, I want you to raise your arms in a Y-shape. Let's practice right now." Robert spreads his arms, and Gale raises his so that his body forms a Y.

"Good. Just like that. Now, once you do that, your arms will be secured there, so you can relax them. They will be in that raised position until the armor is almost done being placed on you. The machine will then release arms, and you can just let them fall. Understand?" "Yes, I do," said Gale. "Very well. Then get into position," says Robert.

Gale straightens up so that he's standing up straight on that spot, his arms held loosely at his side. "Here we go," says Robert, and flips the switch. Almost instantly, the floor around and in front of gale opens up to reveal machinery. The boots are raised up first. Robert snaps his fingers, and Gale steps forward into the boots. The boots close around his feet. Then, robotic arms place the leg armor on his legs, fasten the plates together with bolts, and then retreat as the plates are pulled together.

Robotic arms come out of the ceiling. As they converge on Gale, Robert lifts his hands. Gale raises his arms into the Y-shape. A pair of arms reach down and fasten a steel mesh on his chest and back. Two more reach out and fasten the gauntlets onto this hands. They then hold him there as more arms begin to place the rest of the arm armor on his arms. Another arm reaches down and place a chest plate of steel mesh, but in the center is a large, white glowing object. I remember its name from Robert's briefing. The arc reactor.

It doesn't take long until the arms are almost done putting on his arm armor. Another arm attaches a back plate that completely covers his back. The final chest plate is put in place, with a clear covering over the arc reactor. The arc reactor begins to glow until that circle is one circle of pure white light.

His arms are then released and fall to his sides. More arms then attach armor to his neck, which expands to cover the back and sides of his head. Then, once it's all done, the face mask slides into place, and the eye coverings start to glow.

We all sit there for a second as Gale stand motionless. Then, he starts to move. Slowly, as though he's taking in the feeling. He raises his arm up so that he can see it, and just stares at it, wiggling his fingers.

"Wow," he says after a few moments, "I feel so, powerful." "The armor is working," says Robert with a grin.

He waits for another minute, then says, "Okay, Gale. Try taking off." Gale nods his head, then concentrates. After a minute, I hear a rushing noise, and gale lifts into the air, supported by a small jet of thrust coming out of his boots and gauntlets.

I stare at him in amazement. I'm surprised he was able to do it so fast, 'till I remember that Robert spent most of yesterday instructing Gale on how to operate the suit.

"Good. It seems the flight systems are operating. Now if you will please come with me, let's go test out the weapons."

Robert walks out of the room. I follow him, and Gale flies along behind us. He leads us to a training room. There's a target sitting about 20 yards away. Robert says, "Okay, Gale. Destroy that target with your repulsors."

Gale nods, then faces the target. He raises his hand slowly. A moment later, the repulsor in his palm starts to glow. Then, a powerful beam of energy blasts out from his palm and blows the target to pieces.

"Good," says Robert. Then, three targets rise up from the floor. "Now, destroy the one in the center, then the one on the left, then the one on the right, and do it in 5 seconds."

Gale nods. He stares at the three targets. Suddenly, his right arm shoots up. A repulsor shoots out and blasts the center target. Then, a second blast destroys the left target. Finally, Gale spins and destroys the right target.

"Good!" says Robert, extremely pleased. Then, a small armored gun rises from the ground. Me and Robert clear out of the way. "Now, Gale," says Robert, "Withstand the first shell this gun will fire at you, then dodge a second by taking off, then destroy the gun with a missile."

Gale nods. Then, the gun fires. Gale hunches over, and takes the shell. It blows him backwards, but it hardly damages him. Gale then takes to the air, avoiding a second shell shot at his head. He then lifts his arm as he hovers just off the ground. A missile rises out of the armor, and launches. It flies out and destroys the gun.

Gale lands, just before a large sheet of metal rises. "Now," Robert says, "For the final test. Use your unibeam to blast through that metal." Gale nods. He curls up a little, as the glowing circle in the center of his chest starts to glow. Then, he stands up straight, thrusting his arms out to the side. With a powerful blast, his unibeam fires, blasting a large hole right through the metal.

"Excellent!" Robert praises. Gale's face mask lifts, showing Gale grinning like a madman. "I love this suit!" he exclaims.

I smile at him. I feel so glad to have him as the third member of the team, especially as Iron Man. "Good to see you like it, Gale," I say, "Though remember you're gonna have to use it against living targets soon enough." "Well, then I guess we'll see just how good I am with this thing when that happens," says Gale, a little too cheerfully.

"Well," says Robert, clapping his hands, "Let's get back to the room and take that suit off. We've got a lot to discuss. And after that, we've got to pay as little visit to Mr. Abernathy."

(1 hour later)

I stare at Haymitch as Robert starts to speak. "Mr. Abernathy, you said you were willing to help with the resurrection of the Avengers in any way you could. Do you still hold yourself to that promise?" "I do," says Haymitch.

"Well, we have a way for you to do that," says Robert," We want for you to become one of the new Avengers." Haymitch looks a little surprised. "Really?" "Yes," responds Robert, "In fact, the Avenger who was arguably the most powerful of all."

Robert puts down a device that projects a picture of the Hulk. Robert describes the Hulk to Haymitch briefly, then says, "Haymitch, I would like you to become the Hulk."

Haymitch is quiet for a few moments, then responds, "Sure thing."

 **Well, that's it.**

 **Sorry. This chapter was a little shorter than I originally anticipated. I was a little brain dead when I wrote it, so sorry if it did not live up to expectations.**

 **I based Gale's suit up off of the scene in** _ **Iron Man**_ **where Tony suits up in the Mark III for the first time.**

 **Also, Haymitch will begin treatments to become the Hulk very soon, but the actual Hulk will not be seen for quite a while. Also, Haymitch will have a lot more control over the Hulk than we've seen Bruce have in the MCU.**

 **I have nothing more to say right now, except that the next chapter of** _ **Jurassic Avengers**_ **, the next chapter of** _ **Next Thunderbolts: True Heroes**_ **, and the next chapter of** _ **Star Wars: The Next Generation**_ **will be up soon. I will try and get back into my fast publishing agenda again as much as I can.**

 **Until next time, please review, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	8. Chapter 8- Neptune

**Hello to all my loyal readers. Raptor2216 here, and I'm back with the next chapter of Avengers of Panem.**

 **This Chapter will feature a new addition to the Avengers, and the only one not taking up the mantle of a former hero.**

 **This story, I think, has been going very well. In just 7 chapters, it grew four times as long as my junior paper. Also, have 16 reviews. Nice start.**

 **I have nothing more to say for now. Let's get into it.**

 **Chapter 8- Neptune**

I walked into the room and sat down next to Robert. "So, what candidate are we seeing today?" I ask him.

Before he can answer, the door opens. I turn to look at it. Standing in the doorway is Finnick. He looks at me, then at Robert with some confusion.

"Hello, Katniss," says Finnick, "Who is this?" Robert stands up and introduces himself. "My name is Robert Stark. I am a historian and military advisor here in District 13. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Odair."

He offers his hand. Finnick politely reaches out his hand and shakes hands with Robert. "Nice to meet you," he says, "But I assume you asked me to come here for more than just a meet and greet."

"Indeed," says Robert, "I have something important to ask of you." Finnick nods, then sits down.

"Well, before I get around to asking you my question, I must tell you a story," says Robert. He then launches into the story of the Avengers. It takes a few minutes to tell, but once he's finished, Finnick is looking at him in awe.

There's a few moments of silence once Robert finishes. Then, Finnick turns to me. "Is this really true, Katniss?" "Yes," I answer, "I've seen proof of it. I've seen artifacts left behind by the Avengers."

"Not only that, but a great undertaking has begun," says Robert, "After many years of preparation, we have begun to resurrect the Avengers."

Finnick looks at him, stunned. "Are you serious?" he asks. "Yes. Though we are not actually bringing the original Avengers back to life. We are giving their powers and skills to others. New heroes are literally taking up the mantles of the old Avengers."

"Who have become these new Avengers?" asks Finnick. "Only two people have as yet assumed the mantles of the old Avengers. Katniss here, and Gale Hawthorne," says Robert.

Finnick looks at me. "You're an Avenger?" he asks. "Yes," I say, "I've taken the place of the Avenger named Hawkeye, who was a master archer who fought with weaponized arrows. He's also my ancestor." Finnick looks even more awed.

Robert says, "Gale has taken up the mantle of my ancestor, who was one of the founders of the Avengers; Iron man." With that, he shows Finnick a few pictures on a small tablet he's holding of Iron Man in action. Finnick looks in amazement at the pictures, completely in awe.

"We are working to recreate more of the Avengers, but are moving slow. So, we wish for you to join the Avengers," says Robert. Finnick looks at him in amazement. "Why me?" he asks.

"Because, you are exceptionally good at fighting, you are very useful underwater, and your fame and popularity could be used to great effect to promote the cause and the Avengers as a team." Finnick seems like he can't believe Robert. Since he stays silent, Robert continues to talk to him.

"However, we do not wish you to take up the mantle of former heroes. We want you to use your skills with a trident and in the water as a new hero; Neptune. At least, that is the name I am favoring."

Finnick stays silent for a few moments, then says, "Okay. Anything to help rescue Annie and help the rebels, I'll do it. Plus, this'll give me something to do after the war is over. I'll join the Avengers."

Robert smiles. Then, Vision phases through the wall. Finnick jumps up in shock. Before he can say anything, I say to him, "Finnick, I'd like you to meet the Vision, the only surviving member of the original Avengers. He is an android, a robot per say, and was sealed away by Captain America until it was time for him to be reactivated."

Finnick looks at him in amazement. Vision then reaches out his hand. "Welcome to the Avengers, Finnick Odair. Or should I say, Neptune."

(10 hours later)

I stand in the training hall at the special facility about half a mile from 13 that's been set aside for the Avengers to use. Gale is in his suit. I'm in my Avengers outfit, with my bow in my hand and quiver on my back. We are waiting for Finnick to arrive. He's currently being outfitted in his new Avengers outfit and gear. We're going to have our first real training session together, as so far me and Gale have only trained by ourselves.

"How do you think Finnick will do?" asks Gale. "I think he'll do alright. He may need some extra training to really get up to Avengers caliber material, but he'll do pretty good," I respond.

Suddenly, there's the sound of a door opening. Me and Gale turn towards the sound. Robert is standing in the doorway, smiling. "Come, you two. Come over here to meet your new teammate."

Me and Gale walk over. As we get close, he says, "Mockingjay, Iron Man, I introduce to you the third member of the New Avengers: Finnick Odair, Neptune."

He then stands aside, and Finnick walks out. He stops, and both me and Gale look him over.

Finnick looks like an Avenger in his outfit and gear. He's wearing a full body suit, not unlike the outfits we wore in the Quarter Quell. It's mostly a lighter blue on the top, with a darker blue wave design on the front and back. The bottom is all the same shade of dark blue. There's webbing, almost like fins, on the back of the arms. His hands are covered by gold gauntlets. A pair of highly sophisticated goggles are resting on his forehead. He's wearing a utility belt that holds several pouches, and a knife holster. He's holding an updated version of the trident Beetee gave him. It has a new attachment, a magnet, that connects to one of his gauntlets so he can summon it back. The end of the shaft has a small lade on it, so Finnick can attack targets behind him without turning around. The points of the trident also have barbs on them, the better to cause damage, and also to help him wound opponents without having to actually spear them with the trident. The middle point of the trident also looks different, and bigger. Besides his main trident, he's got a second, slightly smaller one strapped to his back, and a device on his free arm that can shoot out netting to entangle his opponents.

He looks at us and says, "Well, what do you think?" "I think you look nice," I say. "Yep, I think this will work," says Gale.

"Alright," says Robert. "Finnick, we're going to have you face off against Katniss first. Try not to kill each other, but act like you're really fighting."

Both of us nod, and everyone, including Vision, who just showed up, moves to the center of the training room. Me and Finnick take our places in the ring, and face off with each other.

For about half a minute, we slowly circle the ring, trying to look for an advantage. Then, he shifts his foot slightly, getting him just the tiniest bit of balance. It wouldn't really be noticeable to most people. But, with my incredible eyesight, which I've spent time honing since I became Mockingjay, I spotted a chance. In a flash, at almost superhuman speed, with reflexes I had honed since becoming an Avenger, I reach up, draw an arrow, nock it, then shoot at Finnick.

Quick as I am, Finnick is not that easy to bring down. He spins his trident in his hand and knocks the arrow aside. Then, with an underhanded throw, he launches the trident at me. I somersault to the side, dodging the trident. But I forget about the summoning feature of the trident. Finnick quickly calls it back. It swings slightly to the side. The shaft hits me in the back of the head. My pride smarts more than my head.

I jump back to my feet. Finnick has used the distraction to rush at me. He catches the trident as he comes, spinning it into fighting position. He comes up on me quick.

But, I'm ready for him. I spin the bow in my hands to get it into better position. As he leaps at me, I swing my bow up to meet his trident. The next second, we're a flurry of motion, trident and bow swinging wildly, each of us meeting the other's strikes with our weapon. This continues for a few minutes until I manage to catch Finnick off guard, kick him in the leg, then slam my bow into his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Excellent!" says Robert. I help Finnick to his feet, and we both smile at each other.

"Alright," says Robert, "Now it will be Finnick against Gale." Finnick rolls his eyes slightly, but gets into position.

This fight is a lot more mismatched than the first one. It seems like Gale is taking it a little easy on Finnick, as he stays on the ground most of the time, and only uses his repulsors sparingly. To his credit, Finnick does pretty well.

But, when Gale takes to the air for the third time and fires both of his repulsors at Finnick, I get the feeling that the fight is almost over. Then, Finnick surprises me. He holds out his trident and points it straight at Gale. The center blade, the one that looks really big and thick, splits down the center and opens up. Right after it does, a small projectile launches from the opening, straight at Gale. When it hits him, it explodes.

I jump back a little. That really surprised me. Robert smiles and shouts, "Outstanding! Very well done."

Finnick smiles. Once Gale lands, they both walk over to us. When they reach us, I say, "What was that last thing?" "When the trident was made, I had a small grenade launcher installed. When Finnick pushes a small button on the shaft, it opens the center blade to reveal the grenade launcher as it launches the grenade."

I'm pretty impressed. Then, Robert says, "Alright, we're not done yet. We've got one more hour of training before I let you go." We all groan, but get into the training routine.

As I practice shooting at fast moving targets, I smile. The New Avengers are coming along nicely. And, once we get the whole team rebuilt, we'll storm the Capitol, put an end ot President Snow, and rescue Peeta.

 **And, that's it.**

 **I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. The ending might've been not the best, but I gave it my best. I was a little rushed.**

 **As of now, Neptune is the only original hero I have planned. If you guys have better ideas for names, post them as part of a review, and I may change the name if I found a good one.**

 **I also hope you like what I did with Finnick's outfit, and how I upgraded his trident.**

 **Well, that's enough for now. Until next time, have a good summer, please review, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	9. Chapter 9- Avengers Tower

**Hello to all my loyal readers out there. I am back.**

 **I know I haven't updated this story in a little while. I went through a period where I lost interest in this story, and then I started focusing on my new Harry Potter fanfiction.**

 **This chapter will feature a little field trip. The location will be given away by the chapter title. It will also be a very short chapter.**

 **Chapter 9- Avengers Tower**

I walk up the ramp of the hovercraft and sit down in my seat. I collapse my bow and secure it to its strap on my back. I then lean back against the cushioning on the walls of the hovercraft, waiting for the others.

It's been a week since Finnick joined the team. Since then, the three of us have been training, along with Vision. Yesterday, Robert and Vision said they wanted to take us to see a place connected with the Avengers.

As I sit in my seat on the hovercraft, Gale and Finnick board the hovercraft. Finnick has his trident, but Gale isn't wearing his armor. "Hello, Katniss," says Finnick. "Hello, Finnick," I respond. "Robert not there yet?" Gale asks me. "No," I tell him.

Right at that moment, Vision phases right through the wall of the hovercraft right next to me, making me jump. I'm tempted to punch him, but I know it wouldn't do anything to him. "Will you stop doing that?" I ask him in exasperation. Vision smiles at me, then says, "Robert will be here in a few moments."

"Where exactly are we going?" Gale asks Vision. "You will have to wait until we get there," Vision responds.

Just moments later, Robert appears, walking up the ramp into the hovercraft. "I see you are all here," he says, "Fantastic. Then let us be off!" He walks forward to the cockpit and says a few words to the pilots. Seconds later, the ramp rises up, closing the back, and the engines start up. The hovercraft rises off the ground, then makes its way aboveground and away from District 13.

The flight doesn't take too long. When the hovercraft sets down at its destination, and the ramp lowers, I run down the ramp, then stop short. Spread out in front of and around me are the ruins of a vast city. Many crumbling skyscrapers dot the landscape.

Gale and Finnick follow me down the ramp. They too look around in amazement at the ruined city. None of us say anything.

The, Robert and Vision follow us down the ramp. Robert spreads his arms out. "Avengers, allow me to welcome you to New York City. In the days of the old Avengers, this was one of the greatest cities on Earth. It was in this city that the Avengers fought their first battle as a team, defending Earth from an alien race."

The three of us now look around at the ruins of New York City with greater reverence. This is the place where the Avengers began.

"We can come back another time to fully explore the city. But for now, I have one place I want to take you to today. So, let us be off," Robert says.

He walks off down a ruined street, with Vision floating along beside him. Me, Gale, and Finnick look at each other, then follow the two of them down the street.

For almost an hour, we walk through the ruined streets of New York City. Finally, we round a corner, and stop short. A damaged skyscraper rises ahead of us. Near the top is what looks like a landing pad for a hovercraft, and a large A that looks exactly like the A adopted as a symbol of the Avengers.

Robert leads us into the building. As we enter the lobby, we again stop short. The walls are adorned with pictures of the Avengers.

"Robert, what is this place?" I ask him, staring at the walls. "The original home of the old Avengers. To you, the New Avengers, I welcome you to Avengers Tower."

We look around at the walls with a new sense of awe. I feel a connection this building, to my ancestors old base.

"Follow me," says Robert, leading us to the stairs. We quickly follow him.

Robert leads us on a tour of the tower. It is surprisingly intact. Finally, he leads us up to the top floor. He shows us around some of the labs before leading us out to the landing pad.

As we stare out at the amazing view from the landing platform, Robert asks, "Well, New Avengers, what do you think of this place?"

"It's amazing," says Gale, "Being here, I just feel like a piece of history."

Robert smiles. "Once this war is over, this tower will be repaired and restored as the home base of the New Avengers. You don't need to live here, but this will be the home base of your future operations."

As I look out the ruins of New York City from the top of Avengers Tower, I feel a sense of accomplishment and duty. I feel that I have become part of something incredible. As I look out at the sun starting to set on this ruined city, I make a silent vow to do everything necessary to free Panem, and ensure a life of peace, security, and happiness for future generations.

 **And that is the end.**

 **I know it's very short, and has very little details. I mostly just wanted to get the New Avengers introduced to the Tower. I couldn't think of a lot else to write.**

 **I know it's been a little while since I last updated. I haven't put a lot of focus of this story. I'll try and be better about updating this story from hereon out.**

 **Please review and give me your input on this chapter and story.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	10. Chapter 10- The Bird and the Insect

**Hello to all my readers out there. I am back with a new chapter.**

 **I have recently decided to give this story more attention, given how little progress I have made since I started it.**

 **This chapter will be longer than previous ones. It will feature the rebirth of not one, but two Avengers, and a major event in the normal storyline. Which Avengers get reborn should be obvious thanks to the title. I know the title is very bad, but I couldn't think of anything better.**

 **Enough chit-chat. Let's get started.**

 **Chapter 10- The Bird and the Insect**

I give a sigh. They should be here by now.

It's been a few days since the trip to Avengers Tower. Ever since then, me, Gale, and Finnick have taken a break from training. At the same time, Robert and Vision have been busy. They've spent most of their time in Robert's lab, preparing the Falcon pack and the Ant Man suit.

Now, they're apparently finished. I'm now sitting in a compartment with Gale and Robert. Finnick is doing some extra training with Vision. The three of us in the compartment are waiting for Cressida, Pollux, and Castor, to discuss the latter two becoming Avengers.

"Where are they? They should've been here 20 minutes ago," I say impatiently. "Patience is a virtue," Robert says, "Don't worry. They'll be here soon."

Robert seems to have a knack for incredible honesty. Only seconds after he says that, Cressida, Castor, and Pollux walk into the room.

"There you are!" I say, extremely impatiently. "Sorry we're late. We had to speak with Plutarch for a little bit," says Cressida. "That's okay. Please have a seat," says Robert.

They all take a seat. Then, Robert begins to tell them the story of the Avengers, just as he did with Gale, Haymitch, and Finnick. I cut in a few times to add in a detail or two, but leave most of the story telling to Robert.

Once he's done, Robert pauses for a second, then continues to speak. "Now, I guess you're asking yourselves, 'Why is he telling us this?' The reason: because you've caught my attention. We are rebuilding the Avengers, and we want you on the team."

They all look shocked. "What?" asks Cressida. "We want you to take up the mantle of some of the old Avengers. Cressida, we wish you to become the new Spider Man. Pollux, we wish you to become the new Falcon. And Castor, we want you to become the new Ant-Man."

The three of them look even more shocked. Robert uses their silence to continue speaking. "Cressida, we are not quite ready for you to become Spider-Woman yet. I need more time to prepare the treatment to give Spider-Man's powers. But, Pollux and Castor, the Falcon pack and the Ant-Man suit are ready for you. If you are willing to accept this responsibility, we can begin training you as the newest members of the Avengers."

Castor and pollux just sit there. Then, they look at each other. They seem to have a brief silent conversation. After a few moments, Pollux seems to get a gleam in his eyes, and nods. Castor nods too, then turns to Robert. 'Very well. For a cause such as this, we're willing to do whatever is needed. Helping to free Panem and keep the world safe is worth it. We may not be fighters, but we'll do it."

Robert grins. "Oh, trust me. We'll turn you into fighters soon enough. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take you to get outfitted for your new jobs." Pollux and Castor stand and follow Robert out of the room, leaving me in the room with Gale and Cressida, who is just sitting there in amazement.

Finally, Cressida speaks. "When I left the Capitol, I did it to help the rebellion. I never thought my path would lead me to where I am. Becoming a superhero." "Don't worry," says Gale, "I didn't either. And now I'm Iron Man. You'll get used to it quick. And I know you and the other two will fit right into the team."

Cressida smiles. Then, I say, "Why don't we go get some lunch?" Cressida and Gale both smile, and we head down to the mess hall.

About an hour later, as we're still eating, and talking with my mother and Prim, my earpiece that allows Robert to communicate with me buzzes, and I hear Robert's voice in my ear. "Katniss, I think they're ready. Bring Gale and come to the facility."

I immediately tell Gale, and we hurry to a special transportation tunnel with a small subway that has just been constructed that provides passage to the underground Avengers facility a mile from the border of 13.

As we arrive, we find Robert waiting for us. Finnick is here too. He smiles at us, then says, "Well, Mockingjay, Iron Man, are you ready to meet your new teammates?" We both nod, and Robert, with an even greater smile, says, "Then, I am proud to introduce to you the Falcon and the Ant-Man!"

The door behind Robert opens, and Castor and Pollux walk out. I am impressed. Pollux is now wearing the Falcon pack I saw hanging from the ceiling in Robert's lab that night. He's dressed in a black, tight-fitting body suit, similar to the one I saw Falcon wearing in his photo in Robert's lab. His eyes are partially hidden behind the dark red goggles he's wearing.

Next to Pollux is Castor, who's wearing the Ant-Man suit. It looks upgraded from the suit I saw in Robert's lab. I can just make out Castor's eyes from behind the dark red glass eye covers on his helmet. I'm surprised at how it fits him perfectly.

Me and Gale and Finnick just stand there, looking them over. Then Gale says, "Well, they definitely look the part." Finnick smiles. "And I'm sure that we'll whip 'em into shape soon enough," he says.

I stay silent. I can tell they have a long ways to go before they're ready for combat given they've never actually fought anything. But, at the same time, just looking at them, I can tell they're meant for this.

I step forward and say, "Well, welcome to the team you two."

(1 week later)

I lift the spoonfull of mashed potatoes to mouth and eat it. I savor the taste. Today's potatoes are exceptionally good.

It's been a week since Castor and Pollux were given the Ant-Man and Falcon suits. Men, Gale, and Finnick have been training them. They've taken to it surprisingly well. They've come really far in their training. They took to it right away, and now, Castor, in his shrunken form, can take out both me and Finnick. Pollux hasn't come quite as far as Castor, but he's really learned to how to use the Falcon pack, and already, he's getting to the point where he can almost outmanuever Gale in his armor.

As I move to get another mouthful of mashed potatoes, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Boggs standing behind me. "Katniss. You're wanted in Command."

I stand up, quickly grip Prim's chin, then follow Boggs out of the mess hall. He quickly leads me to Command.

As we walk in, I hear Peeta's voice. I race forward to look at the screen. I put a hand to my mouth. He looks far worse than before. "What have they done to you?" I say to myself.

Suddenly, with static, a clip of the propo we shot in 12, with audio of me singing "The Hanging Tree", comes onto the screen. "He's done it," says Coin. "Beetee's in," says Plutarch.

Suddenly Peeta comes back on. However, he's looking off to the side. "Katniss?" he asks. "He sees it. He sees our propo," says Coin.

Then, Peeta turns to face the screen. "Katniss are you there?" he asks. He take a few steps forward, eyes locked on him.

He doesn't speak again. Then, Caesar says from offscreen, "Peeta. Go on. You were telling us about these savage attacks."

"Yeah," Peeta says softly. He lowers his head for a moment, then raises it again before continuing, "The attack on the dam, was a callous and inhuman act of destruction." Suddenly, another part of the propo from 12 comes on for a few moments. When it stops, Peeta leans forward and says in a shaky voice, "Think about it."

I lower my hand a little, but feel tears coming to my eyes. He continues speaking. "How will this end? No one can survive this. Nobody is safe. Not in the Capitol. Not in any of the districts." Then he pauses, before saying, "They're coming, Katniss. They're gonna kill everyone. And in District 13, you'll be dead by morning." He only gets this far, because unseen people wrestle him out of the image before it gets replaced by the Capitol seal.

I can hardly process what just happened, but I hear Haymitch say, "He's warning us. That was a warning." "Yes it was," says Boggs.

I turn to Haymitch and say, "We have to get him out before they kill him." He reaches out a comforting arm to me. Meanwhile, from her position at a control panel, Coin asks another of her men, "Anyone on Doppler." "Nothing on radar ma'am," says the man. Coin turns to the rest of us and says, "He was in the mansion. He could've overheard something." "Possibly," says Robert, who's also in Command.

Coin steps away from the monitor, looks around at everyone in command, then says, "It's time for an air raid drill." She presses a button, which sounds the air raid alarms.

I quickly leave Command and head for the mess hall, thinking Prim might still be there. When I reach the mess hall, I run in, yelling Prim's name. But the place is deserted, and nobody answers my call.

I leave the mess hall, and begin descending the stairs to level 40, where the voice coming over the PA is directing us to. I hope that Prim's already started heading down.

As I near level 40, there's the sound of a loud explosion, and the whole place seems to shake. Everyone pauses to digest it. Then, a second explosion hits, and everyone starts to scream and shout and rush down the stairs. I start to run too, but I get knocked over. I hunch down on the stairs, covering my neck with my hands to protect it. I just sit there, holding my neck, wishing this was all a bad dream.

Suddenly, strong hands grab me and pull me up. I turn my head to see Vision looking at me. "Come, Katniss. We must hurry," he says. He pulls me along, leading me down the stairs, floating just above them.

We reach the bottom and race past the still open blast doors. I hurry to find my mother, Vision right beside me.

After a minute, I see her. "Mom!" I call out. Vision turns and floats away, probably to try and find one of the other members of the team.

I race up to my mom, but then I notice something.

"Where's Prim?" I ask my mom. "I thought she went back to find you," my mother says, a little bit of worry showing in her voice. "No. I didn't see anyone on the stairs," I say, then stop myself. A horrible possibility has come to me, and I know it has to be true.

"She went back for the cat," I say as I hurry back towards the blast doors. I'm only halfway there when Vision goes flying past me and disappears out of the blast doors. Although I know he's going back to find Prim, I still rush out of the doors. The guards manning the doors call for me to wait, but I still rush out the doors.

The voice comes over the PA again, saying we have 30 seconds until the blast doors close. I feel a little bit desperate. If Prim doesn't get down in time, she'll be locked out for who knows how long.

I yell out, "Prim! Prim!" There's no answer. I rush up a few stairs, then yell again, "Prim!"

"Katniss!" I hear Prim's voice in response, and I sigh with relief. Then, I hear Vision's voice call out, "We're coming!" I run back down towards the blast doors a bit. Suddenly, Vision reaches the bottom of the stairs. He's full out flying, with Prim held in one arm, and Gale in the other.

I feel confused for a second. What was Gale doing up there? Then, I realize he was up there trying to find Prim.

I turn and run for the doors, Vision right behind me. We get through the doors with 9 seconds left on the countdown to closing.

As Vision lands himself and lets go of Prim and Gale I rush up to Prim and grab her by the shoulders. I raise my voice a little as I say, "You went back for the cat?! What were you thinking?!" "I couldn't leave him again," she responds a little tearily, "I couldn't live with myself."

I shake my head a little, but I hug her. I then lead her to where my mom is waiting for us.

Gale goes off to find his family. I sit down on our bunk bed with my mom and Prim, with Vision floating in the air beside our bed. Explosions occur every few seconds, and send a shockwave through me every time.

After a particularly strong explosion, I lean forward a little to look at the ceiling. I see a small crack in the concrete. Another explosion causes it to expand a tiny bit.

I lean back and say, "Prim. Talk about something. Anything." There's a moment's silence, then Prim says, "They promoted me at the hospital. I forgot to tell you. They're training me to be a doctor." "They'd be stupid not to," I tell her, before another explosion sends a jolt through me.

I look up at Vision, and I can see the gem in his forehead glowing brightly, like a lantern. As I look at Vision, I think to myself, _Don't worry, Peeta. You won't be in the Capitol for much longer._

 **And I think I will stop there.**

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best. And sorry it took so long. I have been either out of town, extraordinarily busy, or without access to a computer for weeks. I was just able to get a library card at my local library, and thereby access to their computers. Hopefully I will be able to do a few updates on some of my stories before I get back access to my computer at home.**

 **By the way, for those of you who are wondering, Castor's Ant-Man suit looks more like Scott Lang's suit from** _ **Captain America: Civil War**_ **than from the** _ **Ant-Man**_ **movie. Also, Pollux's Falcon pack is gonna be based off Sam's upgraded Falcon pack from** _ **Civil War**_ **.**

 **I can think of nothing else to say right now, except to ask you to review. Bye.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


End file.
